


Non-consensual supernatural

by Amandapanda3024



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, If you aren't into it don't read it, Please no hate comments, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 24,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: If you want to request to someone something Non-consensual then come to me. I'll write whatever you want





	1. request rules

RULES

I don't have to many

1\. I will only have the reader be over 16. She can be 16 but not under

2\. I don't do male x male for different reasons

3\. I will only write someone supernatural

4\. I also need a plot like character has been in love with reader and they one day snap then

5\. It needs to be non-consensual. That’s why it’s called the title

This isn't a rule at all but I do want to hint that I love all the men but my favorite is Adam Milligan so if you think I don't know him so you shouldn't request him. Don't think that because I love writing him.

I will try to type as much as possible. I think that's it. I can't think of much. Request whatever you want


	2. John Winchester x reader

I don’t own anything

It was a normal day for (y/n) as she worked her shift. She was just about to graduate from an English degree so this was the only way to pay for her college and it wasn’t too bad besides the drunk men who got a bit too frisky sometimes but her friend/manager handled them. She got the job because she was friends with the manager thankfully.  
People said she was perfect. She had chub just enough so she wasn’t called fat but enough to say she was a good weight but also had people say to lose some but she was happy about herself because she didn’t need to impress someone. People always said her baby cheeks made her look younger and cute. She has had a few cops pull her over and ask if she should be in high school.  
She was cleaning a table when she heard someone open the door. It was a man around 35 or 40 maybe, he was of average height but still taller than her, he had dark brown hair, and he was buff enough to be a bit intimidated. He sat down but as he walked she could tell he was a bit tired looking.  
“Hi what can I do for you?” She said with a smile as she was about to write what he wanted to order.  
“Burger and a beer. Cold,” He said, she smiled and nodded will writing his order down not noticing him staring.  
“You are so pretty. How old are you?” He asked, his eyes were saying he wasn’t focusing very well on anything besides her.  
“I really don’t feel comfortable telling you that sir,” She said, she started to feel uneasy around this man.  
“Ahh come on. I ain’t going to do anything,” He said, he grabbed her wrist and stood up squeezing her wrist tightly  
“Please, sir just let me go,” She begged, he smiled and leaned in having her feel his breath on her.  
“I like you calling me sir. Call me that again,” He whispered, she tried to push him away but he was too strong. He pulled her close and groped her rear end.  
“JAY WE HAVE A CODE GREEN,” She yelled, John grabbed her jaw shutting her up  
“Shut up,” He said, he heard the door open to show a man who was around 26 and he was pretty buff and was intimidating.  
“I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” He said, John, licked his lips before letting her go. She immediately stepped back and went behind her friend/manager Jay. John stared at her before Jay took another step in front of John warning him to leave as his chest puffed up like a bird protecting the ones they care about.  
“I’m leaving I’m leaving,” John mumbled, He turned and walked out the door leaving them. Jay took a breath before looking to see if (y/n) was ok.  
“Did he bruise you?” He asked She looked to see a bruise on her wrist  
“Only a little. You know I bruise easily,” She said, He nodded  
“You can get off early,” He said  
“Really?” She asked  
“Of course. Maybe I should walk you out,” He said, she rolled her eyes  
“That’s ok. He probably ran like the Tasmanian devil after you warned him,” She laughed, she took her apron off. She brushed some of her hair with her hand a bit before leaving the diner. She was close to her car when someone grabbed her from behind blocking her mouth with a washcloth. She became sleepy after a few seconds of her fighting, she closed her and felt someone put her on their shoulder.

When she woke up she felt a cold breeze and noticed she was naked in a cheap hotel on a bed laying on her back.  
“Oh hey princess your finally awake,” She saw a man who she didn’t remember until a few seconds later she remembered he was the man who groped her.  
“Please let me go,” She whispered, She was too weak to speak more than a whispered. He chuckled, it was then she realized he was shirtless.  
“We are going to have some fun,” He said, She begged to say Please over and over again and her as she began to cry.  
“It doesn’t really turn me on if you keep saying that,” He said, he knelt down and he began to suck on her neck while his hands began to trail down to his pants which she felt were wanting to be out, she could feel how hard he was. She cried even harder as she heard his zipper go down. He was already hurting her neck and was about to take her virginity.  
“Please I’ll do anything but this please,” She begged one last time.  
“You need to just shut up. I am going to give you what your body was made for, my seed,” He thrust into dry causing her to scream and wail as he gave her no time to adjust. She cried and cried making John annoyed so he slapped her as he f*cked into her.  
“Shut your slut mouth, you should be happy. I’m giving a purpose in life. I’m going to fill you up so much. You're going to look so big being pregnant with my baby. Shame they will probably ruin your perfectly tight cunt,” He pounds into her over and over making it hard for her breath from him f*cking her and her crying.  
“Oh f*ck darling you are just so tight,” He moans, she closes her eyes to try to ignore that she was she was being raped by this stranger.  
“You b*tch, don’t ignore me,” He slaps her causing her to open her eyes to look into his blue eyes rape her.  
“ I’m so close,” He moaned, she felt him squeeze her breasts as he became sloppy. He was moaned and she felt him cum inside her. He laid his head between her boobs. She was too scared to say anything  
“You remind me so much of mary. Maybe it’s just your smell or how kind you were when you asked for my order,” She didn’t know what to say, Who was Mary?  
“I need you to do one more thing for me,” He said, he took her hand and lowered it to touch his cock. It became hard again from just her touching it.  
“Move your hand up and down while holding my cock,” He says, She didn’t want to fight anymore. She sniffed and gave him a blow job. He moaned and wiggled for most of it, she had never done this.  
“That’s it baby now kneel and suck my cock,” He moaned, she hesitated but took it into her mouth. He was so big it hardly fit.  
“Ohh your so good at this,” He said, He tasted salty and bitter and disgusting.  
“When I cum you better swallow,” He demanded, she was so tired she wanted it to be over but it felt like it never would. She felt him take her head and move it up and down choking her until he came into her mouth.  
“It’s been a while since I’ve had sex,” He moaned, he laid on the bed falling asleep. (Y/n) closed her eyes.

She felt like she had a huge headache. She opened her eyes to see it was dark and there were policemen lights around.  
“Ma'am, are you ok?” She began to see clearly to see she was in an ambulance with an African American female nurse.  
“This didn’t happen.” (Y/n) mumbled  
“Listen it’s going to be ok. You were sexually assaulted but we are taking you to the hospital so you can be healed,” She said, (Y/n) nodded

21 years later  
Sam and Dean were investigating a case, there was a vampire who has been killing people for a young woman he was obsessed with. He drained the people he kills blood as well.  
“Ok, so what’s the girl’s name?” Dean asked Sam looked at his phone  
“Her name is Theodorsia (l/n)/Wulf. Her mom was a rape victim about 21 years ago. She was born on April 17, 1993. She is 20. Her mom married a man named Jay Wulf making Theodorsia his step-daughter,” Sam said, Dean, nodded  
“Any idea who is her blood dad?” He asked  
“I actually found something. She was assaulted in a hotel room and the person who rented the room was put under wait that can’t be right...Mike Finalp, that’s dad fake name he used. Dad would never do that,” Sam said, his eyebrows were almost touching while he began to see if the name was wrong. Hoping that there was a mistake.  
“Sam there is a mistake, Dad wouldn’t do that,” Dean said frustrated  
“Ok calm down lets just to go to the place then look up more because this is obviously not true,” Sam said, Dean took a breath before driving to the hotel near the Wulf’s neighborhood.  
If only they knew.


	3. Sam Winchester x reader

I don’t own anything

(Y/n) was close friends with Sam and Dean. She knew them for a long time. She was there for everything. Sam leaving, Dean crying, Meeting Castiel, and the devil going to the cage.  
Sam came back but lost his soul. He was different. In so many ways. He made her feel uneasy around him. She started feeling him stare at her whenever she was in the same room as him.  
She was scared to go to sleep. She felt like someone was watching her sleep for some reason. She didn’t want to tell Dean and Sam because she didn’t want them to panic since it wasn’t a big deal to her.  
The boys and her went to the car, She got into the back but then Sam moved to the back as well leaving Dean in front.  
“Um, Sam don’t you normally sit in front?” (Y/n) asked, Sam looked at her  
“Yeah but I want to sit here. Is that a problem?” Sam asked with a smirk, she could feel him staring into her soul like he was happy to not have one.  
“No it’s just I’m not used to it,” She said  
“Stop flirting back there. I want to listen to my music,” Dean said, turning his music blasting. Sam rolled his eyes and smirked at you again. You felt Sam’s hand going up and down on your leg.  
“Sam what are you doing?!” She said Sam, didn’t stop  
“You know you love it,” (Y/n) pushed him away  
“What the f Sam,” She said in anger, Dean starts to listen in  
“What’s going on back there,” Dean uses a commanding voice, Sam pinches her knees hard as a warning  
“Nothing, we were just messing around,” Sam said, He glared at her. (Y/n) wanted to tell the truth but she had a feeling it wouldn’t end well if she did. She heard the car park and saw they were at a gas station.  
“We need gas. Go to the bathroom for a break,” Dean said, (Y/n) immediately stepped out of the car and walked into the store to see cheap things at a gas station does.  
“Hey there,” She turns to see a good-looking guy around her age. He was a bit taller than her, he had red hair and green eyes

  
“Hi,” She flutters her eyes  
“What's your name?” He asked  
“(Y/n),” She answered  
“My name is Jake so what a cute girl like doing here,”  
“I’m just here with friends,” She responds, He nodded and they got to talking not knowing what was watching behind (Y/n) with obsessive eyes.

A day later  
“Ok guys I’m leaving,” She yelled, Sam and Dean turned to see (Y/n) in a beautiful tight red dress wearing red high heels and red lipstick with her hair done nicely in a mermaid braid.  
“Wow, where are you going off too?” Dean asked, (Y/n) blushed thinking about her date imaging how it would go  
“I’m going on a date with a guy I met at the gas station yesterday,” She answered, Sam’s mind began to wander  
“What?” Sam said, (y/n) looked at him  
“I’m going on a date,” She repeated, Sam’s left eye twitched.  
“Have fun,” Sam said, She smiled and walked out the door leaving them behind. She should be wearing that dress for him, not that red-headed baboon. He never heard them mention a date though he heard them share each other’s number. The fool probably asked her out by text, pathetic. He has to do something.  
“Well I’m going to a bar, Have fun here Sammy,” Dean said, Sam and he would be alone. Perfect.

7 hours later  
It was late at night when Jake drove her home. The date was perfect, he was kind and funny and a pure gentleman and he took her to a great restaurant.  
“I had a great time tonight,” Jake said, she smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. She leaned in and kissed him back. After a few seconds of the warm gentle kiss, they stopped.  
“We should do this again,” She said, he nodded and got out and opened the door for her. She giggled and walked out and kissed his cheek before waving and going inside the hotel.  
She decided to take a hot shower after the date. She turned the water on so it could heat up and slowly unzipped her dress not knowing Sam was watching. She undid her hair and brushed it so it wouldn’t get any more of a mess after.  
She stepped into the hot water feeling the water pour on her as steam formed. She was so lost in thought. Sam didn’t have a struggle not making noise as he took his clothes off and stepped into the shower and closing it quickly so she wouldn’t escape. He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply by force  
“I love you (Y/n),” He kissed her  
“Your so perfect,” Another big kiss  
“Please say you love me,” He kissed her again, she was trying to push him away but she couldn’t  
“Sam stop what are you doing,” She yelled, she could feel his member touching her. It was so hard and big already  
“Please, I don’t like you like that. Just leave and I won’t say anything to Dean,” She said giving him a chance. Sam froze  
“That isn’t how this is going to end,” Sam said, he pulled her over his shoulder and turned the water off and walked out of the shower into her room throwing her on the bed on her back while she screamed and hit his back.  
“STOP SAM,” She screamed, Sam looked her in the eyes  
“You're going to be a good girl,” He pinned her down and bite her neck and began to position himself over her.  
“Please, Sam. Don’t do this.” She begged  
“Begging isn’t going to help especially since I have no soul,” Sam said, He thrust into her dry only having the water from the shower helping. She screamed and scratched but nothing worked. He was too strong.  
“You're so tight,” He moaned  
“Stop stop it hurts so bad,” She begged  
“But you feel so right around my big cock,” He laughed, He was laughing at her. That laugh was in her nightmares for years after. He was abusing her, a friend she trusted was hurting in an unimaginable way. Who could she trust anymore  
“You feel amazing,” He moaned, he thrust into her deeply again. She could feel his head touching her cervix. He was so deep.  
“Please,” She whispered, she was losing so much energy. She could feel blood fall down her leg.  
“Begging for more huh,” Sam laughed, He thrust deeper and (Y/n) whimpered and nodded her head no repeatedly.  
“You are such a slut aren’t you,” He said, She wanted this to go away. She wanted normal Sam back.  
“Why Sam,”  
“Because you are mine,” He said, he squeezed her breasts and kissed her. She could feel blood spreading through the covers.  
“I’m so close,” Sam moaned, she felt him cum inside her deeply and sigh as he did. She felt disgusted.  
“Mine,” Sam whispered


	4. AU Castiel x reader

I don’t own anything

She had to stop them. One was going to die and she couldn’t have that. She saw enough people die.  
Her possessed father in law murdered her mom right in front of her then her brothers found out about her and found out she was their half-sister and took her in. She has seen a lot of death.  
“CAS STOP!” (Y/n) yelled, Cas stopped and looked at her  
“He hasn’t done anything,” She said  
“No, but he will,”  
“How do you know that. Please Cas,” Castiel sighed and let him go.  
“You got lucky,” He said, Au Cas looked at (Y/n) in shock. She saved him. Why? He didn’t deserve it. He walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder  
“Thank you,” He said, She smiled and nodded  
A few months later  
Au Castiel was in ‘love’. He had so many pictures of just her in his closet. He watched her sleep. He took her hairbrush and loved to take her hair out of it and put it in a bag to keep.  
He hated when she left, her brothers said she was going to get food but she rarely had food with her just leftovers from restaurants and her brothers got the groceries. He just didn’t know where she went.  
“Bye guy’s I’m getting something from a friend,” She yelled, she was wearing a cute crop top and jeans with her hair in diva curls. She looked too nice to be picking something up. AU Castiel decided to follow her.  
She ended up at a library and went to the science section. He started to hear something moving around in the back. He then started to hear kissing noises as well. He looked around the corner to see (Y/n) was making out with a young man around her age. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

  
He couldn’t believe it. No one is allowed to touch her no one but him. How dare she let him touch her. No no that can’t be right, she is to perfect, its the young man’s fault. Yeah.  
“Why can’t...we tell..your brothers,” He said between kisses, he started kissing her neck and she pulled him closer as he did  
“I know you don’t believe me but trust me they will kill you,” She said, she moaned as he found her sweet spot on her neck. After about a few minutes they stopped and he laid his head on her forehead.  
“Come on I hate lying plus I’m a hunter to so they can’t hate me,” He said, she sighed and laughed  
“Fine,”  
A few months later  
Her brothers were really overprotective at first but they got to know him a bit more and actually started to like him. It was Christmas and everyone was eating dinner. AU Castiel tried to stop thinking about her but she never left.  
“Everyone I want to ask (y/n) something,” Her boyfriend stood, he looked at her and smiled and went to his knees  
“(Y/n) hart/Winchester will you marry me?” He asked, she gasped and looked at her brothers to see if they were mad but Sam was smiling while Dean was looking at her with a smile of joy she is happy.  
“Yes of course,” She jumped into his arms. Everyone clapped for them, AU Castiel smiled but was furious inside. He will pay.  
AU Castiel went into her fiance's room. He ruffled his hair and looked into the mirror and saw AU Castiel.  
“Oh my gosh,” He jumped  
“Don’t do that,” He said, AU Castiel put his hands around his neck and started choking him  
“You are going to tell (Y/n) you will not marry her and that you don’t love her but hate her,” AU Castiel said, After about a minute of fighting he gave up  
“Ok ok I won’t marry her,” AU Castiel grinned  
“Come in,” (Y/n) said, she was admiring her engagement ring when she heard someone was knocking on her door.  
“Hey (Y/n) we need to talk,” Her fiance said, he closed the door  
“I think we need to break the engagement,” He said, (Y/n) lost her breath for a moment  
“What?!” Her lips quivered  
“I’m sorry but I just can’t handle you. Your voice is just so annoying and is always talking about your brothers,” He said, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  
“But I thought you loved me,” She felt like she was going to cry  
“I felt sorry for you Ok,” He said, They fought for an hour and ended up with her forcing him to leave. She cried and ran to her room and AU Castiel knocked on the door and he comforted her. AU Castiel killed her ex the next day.  
AU Castiel felt bad but he knew it was for the best, She would see that one day. Things were going great, she wasn’t dating anyone and he wasn’t threatened by any men. Yet.  
It took a few months to move on but (Y/n) met a young man around her age so he asked her out and she felt like she was ready to move on. She was straightening her dress when she turned to see AU Castiel behind her  
“Oh h-” He covered her mouth with his hand and transports them into a hotel. She tried to get out of his arms but he wouldn’t let her.  
“What are you doing?!” She asked  
“I can’t let you do this. We are perfect together. We are mates. My omega,”  
“What are you talking about?” AU Castiel kissed her  
“I love you,” She turned and ran but black wings pulled her to him.  
“Why can I see your wings?!” She asked He smiled  
“Because we are meant to be together,” AU Castiel said, she blinked and found herself under AU Castiel and both were naked.  
“Please don’t do this,” She begged  
“Yes beg for your alpha,” He kissed her and lined himself up and thrust into her dry causing her to scream in pain. He started sucking her neck while pounding into her repeatedly.  
“You are so perfect around me. Your cunt was meant for my cock,” He growled, she withered under him.  
“Please pull it out. It hurts so bad,” She cried, he moaned and thrust into her  
“It’s ok. You just have to to get used to me in you,” He said, she couldn’t stop crying from the pain  
“This is where you are meant to be. Under me. Your cunt getting ready to take my seed to make children. Our children.” He was so deep inside her.  
“I’m so close.” He moaned, she felt him cum deep inside her  
“My Omega. You’ll never see anyone but our children and me,” He kissed her  
“Why?” She asked  
“It doesn’t matter. We are now one. I can feel our child in you. So small but so strong already,” He said, she weeped

 


	5. Lucifer x reader

I don’t own anything

  
“Alright, you whore how did you get into this mess,” Dean growled, She popped the bubble gum in her mouth.  
“Fine I’ll tell you what happened,” She said  
4 years ago  
“I’m sorry but your mother isn’t going to make it for long,” The doctor said, she was in total shock  
“Please is there anything you can do. I can’t lose my mother at 17. I’ll pay for anything,” She begged  
“I’m sorry but we can only hope for a miracle. I suggest you go to a friends house,” He said, (Y/n) had no one. She had friends but she lost her father at the age of 5 and was about to lose her mom at 17.  
(Y/n) decided she would do anything to heal her mom. She worked too hard to pass this young. She went to gang members and drug dealers but none had anything. She went to her last option. Making a deal with the devil.  
She went to the library and got all the things she needed. She slaughtered a baby deer and dripped the blood to make a circle and lit candles the dark room her mother and her used to live in.  
“The father of darkness. The father of deals. Come to smell the blood I spilled to make your meal. Smell my desperate tears. SMAHH ME DAWW MO NE,” The candles were lit out from hard wind in the room. She felt nothing but cold around her  
“Well Well, what do we have here,” She turned and gasped to see a normal looking man. She could feel something off around him though.  
“Are...Are you the..devil?” She asked he laughed  
“Pretty and smart,”  
“You didn’t answer my question,” She said, he smirked  
“Yes I am the devil,” She was shivering  
“I want to make a deal,” She said  
“What is it you need?”  
“I want my mother to be healed. Please I’ll do anything,” She begged, he thought for a moment.  
“I can do it,” He said nonchalantly  
“What do I have to do for you. Give you my soul?”  
“Something like that,” He looked her up and down making her nervous. She knew that look. It was the look she got when she wore short shorts during the summer when she passed men.  
“I’ll heal your mother if you agree to be my concubine. All you do is stay in a room and let me f*ck you whenever I need...relief. You know what I’ll even have you never age. I don’t want to be f*cking a 50-year-old,” (Y/n) remembered her mom telling her to never trade sex for anything. Sex was to show you truly loved someone, not something to take off stress.  
“I...I’m sorry but no,” She said  
“Excuse me?”  
“I said no. I won’t be your f*ck doll,” She growled  
“Listen, sweetheart, I haven’t had sex in a while. I f*cked a whore who had pretty much had sex with an old hag of a vessel I was in and f*cked other men obviously because she had more room in there then if I just put my dick in a jumbo cup. I need a young girl who isn’t f*cking the president,” He grabbed her arm tightly  
“Stop,” She said, he yanked her hair and kissed her. She felt the wind pass by and noticed she was naked while he had no shirt on. He stopped kissing her and pushed her to the ground. She yelped as her back hit the ground. He crawled to her and bite her neck causing her to scream.  
“Shut up,” He slapped her and started messing with his pants. She heard him unzip his zipper causing her to cry from fear  
“You stupid stupid girl,” He kissed her as he struggled to take his pants off. He began to position himself.  
“You shouldn’t have made a deal with the devil,” He f*cked into her giving her no time to adjust.  
“AHHHHHHH,” She screamed in pain as he raped her on the ground like a common whore.  
“Oh you were a virgin,” He moaned, she could feel his weight on her as he raped her. She was losing consciousness  
“Don’t you pass out you bitch,” He slapped her, she was still crying as he hurt her. After what felt like forever she finally began to adjust to his size. She started to feel pleasure causing her to moan.  
“I knew you would enjoy me raping your ass,” He laughed as he pounded her. She moaned as he started to kiss her neck  
“I’m going to cum so deep inside you,” He whispered  
“Please go deeper. Please,” She begged, he laughed  
“Your my b*tch,” He came deep inside her as they enjoyed being together  
“Is it going to be as amazing feeling like that?” She asked trying to catch her breath. It may have been painful as heck but after she adjusted it felt amazing.  
“If you are a good little whore,” He answered, she thought for a moment  
“I’ll be you concubine if you heal my mom,” She said, he grabbed her chin and kissed her to seal the deal.  
She was his f*ck toy for around 4 years. He used her every day and never got sick of her. But she was kidnapped by hunters named Winchester’s where she was now being interrogated.  
“So that’s what happened,” She said, Dean put a hand through his hair and looked at Sam and Jack  
“What do you think you are to Lucifer?” Dean asked She looked at him like she was bored.  
“I’m not anything important,” She responded  
“Not even if you are pregnant?”  
“....What are you talking?”  
“Wait you don’t know?” Sam asked she nods her head no  
“Guys I’m not pregnant. I can’t even age,” She said, they all look at each other  
“You really don’t know….I can sense it’s grace. My father may have taken my power but I can still sense grace and you aren’t an angel and the grace isn’t very strong but its growing fast. It’s a good thing my father didn’t...see you for a few days,” Jack said, he didn’t have a good feeling around this girl. Not the girl herself but just the thought of his father abusing this young girl and him saying Jack’s mom was a whore just angered him. The thought of his father just finding another woman made him mad especially since he can tell she is pregnant at such a young age.  
“Ok yeah I have been throwing up, getting mad and really sad over little things, and wanting to eat mint chocolate chip ice cream all day...just give me the stupid test. I can see it in your hand,” She opened her hand and held it so he could give her to test. Sam gave her the test and nodded  
15 minutes later  
“Well f*ck. Guess I’m hanging with you guys.” She jumped onto the couch. She put the test on the table. It was positive.


	6. Dean x reader

I don’t own anything

(Y/n) was in the woods enjoying the beauty like she did when she was free. She then heard someone’s footsteps. She felt a chill through her body.  
“He...Hello?” Why. Why did she say that? She just became the girl in a horror movie. She heard another step causing her to turn.  
“Hello there,” He smirked, She saw a tall man who was quite muscled. He was looking her up and down like a steak.  
“Are...Are you ok?” She could see dry blood on him, maybe it’s not blood. Gosh please don’t be blood.  
“Are you alone out here?” He asked she stared at him before sprinting away from him. He grabbed her arm tightly before she went far. She kicked his man parts causing him to let her go.  
“Get back here you b*tch!” He screamed She didn’t look behind her as she ran as fast as she could to her car. She felt like she was running out of breath as she saw her car in front of her. She got her keys and unlocks her car and gets in out of breath.  
“I did it.” She breathed  
“Did what?” She turns to see the man on the passenger's seat. She should have locked the door. He pushes her out of the car and walks to her and yanks her arm up.  
“Stop please,” She cried out, he pushed her to the ground and took out a rope and yanked her clothes off before tying her up.  
“When I cum I want you to say, Dean, ok?” She shook her head no but he laughed and took his shirt off before unzipping his pants to show his bulge in his briefs. He was so big.  
“Why are you doing this?” She asked, he rolled his eyes and knelt to her and kissed her as he positioned himself above her. He thrust deep inside her but because he was kissing her she couldn’t scream really loud.  
“I’ve been needing this,” Dean moans as he abuses her and stops kissing her  
“It hurts so bad,” She cries, He moans as she tightens around him.  
“Just adjust to me,” Dean said, It felt like it lasted forever until she began to feel her body start to feel pleasure.  
“Mhhhhh,” She moaned as he pounded her  
“I told ya,” Dean laughed, he grunted as he got deeper inside her. She felt him cum deep inside her. He caught his breath while still inside her but after a few minutes he pulled out and got dressed before looking at her and walking away leaving her to be found tied up to anyone who found her first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short


	7. Dean x reader

I don’t own anything

(Y/n) had a huge problem. She was in family trouble so she asked a man named Dean Winchester. He would hide her brother’s record which held the truth of him going to jail before so he could keep his job and she would pay him money.  
The problem was she didn’t have enough money anymore. Her job didn’t pay a lot and no one would help her. She knew he was looking for her.  
She snuck onto a train and after a few days on it she got off and ran into the woods to get a good night's sleep but she didn’t know that someone was watching her.

She slowly opened her eyes to see she was on a bed in a hotel.  
“What is happening?” She mumbled tiredly  
“You're paying me back sweetheart,” She turned her head to see Dean leaning on the wall. She froze as she saw him with no shirt.  
“Please I just need more time,” She begged, he leaned off the wall and walked to her and looked down at her causing her to notice she was naked.  
“You know every time you came and paid me whenever you left I always needed time to myself in my bedroom if you know what I mean,” Dean said with a smirk that made her even more scared  
“I would just think about how tight you would be around me,” He rolled his head back while moaning. She saw his pants begin to tighten as it was right in front of her head.  
“I’ll do anything but please not that,” He nodded his head no with a smile. He unzipped his pants and briefs.  
“We are going to have some fun,” He said, She started to cry as he climbed on top of her. He flips her and forces her butt in the air. He slapped her rear end hard causing her to yelp in pain as he positioned himself.  
“AAAAAHHHH,” She screamed, he was in her. He was raping her. She couldn’t believe it. It was the most painful thing she had ever felt.  
“Shut up you deserve this,” Dean growled, She wept as he f*cked her over and over. He wrapped his arms around her and started playing with her tits with his hands.  
“Everything you have is so good. Your pussy is so tight and your tits are just so soft and squishy,” Dean moaned, She closed her eyes as he raped her. She imagined being at home with her brother but every time she would forget where she was he would thrust into her to wake her up.  
“So tight I hope you don’t pay me back again. I’ve been needing this for so long,” Dean moaned, she whimpered as he came deep inside her.  
“F*ck that was good,” Dean roughly pulled out and put his clothes on  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’ll pay you back,” She cried, he laughed  
“To be honest I’ll be fine if you don’t cause if you don’t then I’ll be having a new f*ck toy. You would look so pretty walking around in no clothes,” Dean brushed his finger over her cheek.


	8. Adam Milligan x reader

I don't own anything  
Ps. Adam has pretty much lost his sanity from being in the cage so that's why he is out of character

 

Adam was finally free. He escaped. What could he do? Where could he go? He had been in the cage for so long he didn’t know what people did.  
He was walking around a town when he passed a high school and heard the bell ring. Teenagers laughed and talked as they walked but one thing caught his eye. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen.  
“Guys come on for once can you stop embarrassing me,” Adam couldn’t believe it. She sounded like an angel. She had (H/c),(e/c), and (s/c) and was around the age of 17. The only problem was she was surrounded by a lot of guys.  
“Hey come on gorgeous we are just messing with you,” The boy with to much hair gel said, she rolled her eyes as another boy laughed  
“Don’t get to close. They say his hair gel is toxic because of how much he is using,” The other boy with obnoxious grey eyes said  
“Says wolf eyes,” Gel boy laughed  
“Come on losers,” A girl with orange hair went under them and grabbed his girl. She pulled her away from them and turned  
“SHE ISN’T GOING TO DATE YOU,” She yelled, The (h/c) laughed  
“They do that every day (y/n), stop being a male magnet,” The red hair said jokingly, (Y/n), that was her name. She was perfect. She was his. His. His.  
“Try dating one of them maybe,”  
“Didn’t you tell them I wouldn’t,” They were now in front of the reds car.  
“I just like messing with them,” She said  
“You know my brother and dad would kill any guy who likes me so imagine a guy dating me,” She said, they got into the car and drove off. Adam followed close by somehow(It’s a story. I don’t know how Adam kept with a car).  
Adam started watching her leave every day. Then he started following her home. He found she had a mom, dad, and a brother and a boxer dog. She had the perfect little life.  
Adam watched as she got dressed for school, went to school, and then left and was at home. He watched her 24/7.  
(Y/n) began to feel scared. She would lock her bedroom door and asked her mom for some blinds for her bedroom window. When she was at school she never felt safe when she was walking alone in the halls which were rare. When she went to sleep her dog would bark for hours at nothing outside.  
She wanted to tell someone but she didn’t have any proof, just a feeling that she was being watched though she would hear someone breathing outside her window sometimes she guessed it was her imagination. When she learned that her parents were going to a friends house for a few days and her brother was leaving for a school game for a day she got a really bad feeling.  
She was watching Netflix in her pj’s when she heard her dog barking again. (Y/n) groaned and got up from the couch.  
“Stop barking Mark,” (Y/n) commanded, she named him after Markiplier, her favorite YouTuber. Mark snuffled and growled outside again  
“Come on,” (Y/n) pulled his collar a bit to get him into his cage downstairs for when they were gone or if he was bad. She put him in the cage and locked it going back to the couch.  
“Gosh stupid dog,” She heard the door open causing her to jump up in fear. She walked to threw the halls  
“Hello?” Why did she say that she is like every girl in a horror movie? She jumped when she heard her dog begin to bark more than he has before. She began to feel anxious causing her to walk to the kitchen and grab a knife.  
“I have a weapon. I’m not afraid to use it,” She yelled for the person in the house to warn them. The power went off causing her to feel more anxious than before somehow.  
“I’m going to call the cops,” She yelled, She walked into the dining room, she felt like she was being watched in that room stronger than the others. She was then grabbed from behind and had a small towel on her mouth causing her to drop the knife. She screamed and breathed the towel in.  
“Shhhh shhh it’s ok,” Adam whispered, he brushed her cheek while she began to close her eyes. Adam picked her up bridal style and walked out of the house while looking to see if anyone was looking.

A day later  
“(Y/n) IM BACK,” Jay yelled, He set his gross sweaty uniform into the laundry and started it when after he noticed all he heard was their dog. Not his sister.  
“(Y/N)?” He yelled, He walked around and noticed a knife dropped on the floor. His eyes widened before he ran into his sister’s room.  
“(Y/n) you better not be pranking me,” He could feel the anxiety build inside himself. His sister has to be here. Maybe she is at a friends house. No, she never mentioned going anywhere.  
“Y/n) please come out. I’m getting nervous,” He checked under her bed and he checked in her closet. He checked the whole house. Nothing.

With (Y/n)

She slowly opened her eyes to hear someone open and close a door, she then realized she was naked and she was tied to a bed. She felt her heart beating. She didn’t want to see who it was that took her clothes.  
“You're beautiful up close as well,” A man said, (Y/n) turned her head to see a man around 22. She could feel his stare.  
“Please let me go,” She begs, he chuckled and he walked closer. He brushed her forehead with his finger.  
“Such beautiful (s/c) skin,” He whispered, she began to shake in fear as he just breathed looking at her.  
He blinked and remembered what he was planning. He trailed his hand to his shirt and took his shirt off. He had scars.  
“Who are you?” She whimpered  
“Well since you are going to be here for a while I guess I can tell you. My name is Adam,” He said, he trailed to his pants and unzipped his pants and she saw his bulge in his boxers.  
He took off his boxers and started pumping his member and moaned. She had never seen a dick before. It looked so veiny and it looked so big.  
“Please I didn’t do anything,” She started to cry as he stopped and climbed on top of her. She tried to push her legs together but the rope around her feet wouldn’t let them.  
“I just love how perfect your eyes are,” He cooed, she cried as he began to suck on her neck. His hands roamed her body up and down. She began to feel his member’s tip on her cunt.  
“Please please my family will pay for me. If you're looking for money they will pay my ransom,” She couldn't stop crying so it was barely understandable. Not like it would matter.  
“I’ve been waiting to touch your breasts for so long. I’ve been watching you for so long,” Adam smiles and he kisses her lips and starts massaging her breasts. He positions himself.  
She screamed in pain as he thrust himself fully inside her. She cried out and thrashed trying to get him to get out of her but he grabbed her hips and forces her up and down.  
“I’ve been wanting this for so long,” He huffed, she begged him to stop but he didn’t listen. He pulled her hair as he thrust into her roughly.  
“Please stop,” She begged, she could taste her salty tears. He ignored her again thinking to himself that she will learn to love him over time.  
“I love you, baby. I know you’ll love me. You are just perfect around me,” He moaned, She thought of all the people she loved, her brother, her parents, and her friends. She had a feeling she wasn’t going to see them for a long time. She was going to be forced to stay there with this horrible man.  
“It hurts so bad,” She cried, Adam thrust deep inside her again as she tried to get away but he held her.  
“I’m so close,” Adam moaned  
“No no please not in me,” She screamed, she felt him hit her cervix and come deep inside her. They both tried to catch their breath as Adam pulled out and kissed her before getting up and looking at her.  
“You're going to have to take follow the rules, don’t talk back to me,” Adam said, he put his pants on and walked out of the room. She cried in her bed wanting to go home.

A day later  
Jay was in with his parents at the police station waiting to see if they found his little sister. His little sister was missing. He didn’t protect her. She could be anywhere.  
“We are doing everything we can but I’m sorry we haven’t found anything. Though we are positive she was kidnapped by a male because of the shoe size and a few other things we found,” The policeman said, Jay’s mom weeped  
“My baby is with a strange man. He can be doing anything to my baby,” His mom wept to the police. His dad hugged her in comfort  
“Please, I need my daughter. She’s so young,” She put her hands on her face, the policeman looked at the ground.  
“I suggest you put posters up. We will have the news warn people,” The policeman said  
“My daughter,” His father whispered, Jay had too many emotions at once.

5 months later  
“Baby I’m back,” Adam yelled, (y/n) whimpered in the corner of her room. She stopped talking now. She just sat in the corner with no clothes because it’s what he wanted.  
He had kept her here so long she was forgetting her old life. He raped her every day. He combed her hair. Washed her. Did everything for her.  
“(Y/n) please talk to me. I want to hear your beautiful voice,” She didn’t talk, Adam’s eyebrows narrowed.  
“Talk to me or I’m going to have to punish,” Adam growled, she whimpered as he waited for a moment. Nothing.  
*Smack* “TALK TO ME,” Adam shouted  
“Home,” She whispered, Adam pinched his nose and squeezed his eyes.  
“This is your home, “Adam said, she nodded her head no. Adam looked her up and down until he noticed her stomach  
“Are you feeling sick baby,” He cooed her like a baby, she tried to move from his hand but he smacked her and touched her belly.  
“Looks like you might be pregnant,” She rocked back and forth when he got up and went to the store.  
He stepped on a missing poster of his love. He knew they wouldn’t find her. Her hair grew longer and she had tired eyes now.  
Buying a pregnancy test for her wasn’t something he thought he would do. It isn’t bad. Just unexpected  
“Pee on this,” He commanded, She didn’t look at him, he yanked her arm up and forced her into the bathroom, the only other room she would go in.  
When she came out she gave him the test and ran to the corner before he could do something to her.  
“You are pregnant?!” He said, she started to cry. She hadn’t cried for a while. Adam realized something. He could honor his mom. He needed a daughter. His daughter. His Kate.  
He could be there for her. Not like his ‘father’. She seemed to be 2 months.

Time passed. He still raped her every day but he was gentler. He told her how beautiful their daughter would be and how he already named her. Kate. She didn’t love the name but she didn’t have a choice.  
She began to have emotions again but still rarely talked out besides out of fear. She assumed it because she realized she wasn’t alone in the torture.  
She feared about what would happen if the baby was a boy. Would he abuse her son and force her to have children until she has a girl. She didn’t know what would happen. She hoped everyday the baby was a girl so he wouldn’t hurt them.  
She was 9 months pregnant and Adam had just finished ‘ruining her pussy’ as he would say. He laid next to her and sighed out after relieving his sexual relief like he did every day. He felt his bed get wet somehow  
“(Y/n) did your water break?” Adam asked, she looked at him and nodded. Hours later the baby was there. Adam was the only one to help deliver it. He didn’t want to take chances of someone seeing her in the hospital and reporting her.  
(Y/n)'s worst dream came true.  
(Y/n) sat up while her arms shook after giving birth and opened her arms wanting to hold her baby(and wanting to see the gender before he does so she could at least protect it if its a boy and he tried to hurt it).  
“Wait..you really want to hold it?” Adam asked She wanted to hold their child. Their child. Their daughter. Or better be.  
Adam handed the baby to her. It still had blood on it but she didn’t care. She looked under the blanket(Something that Adam put around it before he could see the gender).  
It wasn’t a she….it wasn’t a she...It’s a he. It’s a boy.  
She loved her boy. Her son. Her baby boy. Her life. Her sunshine. How can a woman say having kids doesn’t matter. How can they abort a child and never look back?  
She was raped yes, her son was the example of rape but she would rather have both of them go through hell if it meant he could feel and see love from his mom or future friends and future lover then get aborted and never ever exist.  
She was in awe until she realized it was a boy. Adam. What is he going to do?  
“It’s a girl right?!” (Y/n) didn’t answer. Adam yanked the child out of her hand and looked to see the gender.  
“It’s...it’s a boy,” Adam mumbled, he cleaned him while thinking what to do. The baby was clean and was crying for his mama. Adam gave him to her and she naturally let him breastfeed from her breasts.  
“Get clothes on and Follow me,” Adam said, she got up while her legs shivered in fear and changed before following him. Was he going to kill her? Kill him? No not her baby. Not her son.  
He forced them into his car. There was a pink baby car seat but he threw it in anger at the ground.  
“Get in and hold the boy. He doesn’t deserve that car seat.” Adam growled, (Y/n) nodded and sat with him in her arms as he breastfed from her.  
The car ride was silent. It felt like hours until he stopped at a gas station.  
“Get out,” (Y/n) got out of the car standing with her son in her arms.  
*Zoom*  
He left them. She couldn’t believe it. She was...they were free. She was in total shock.  
After a few minutes of understanding she was free she realized it had been so long she doesn’t remember her family. She knows she had a mom and a dad and a brother but she doesn’t remember their names. Her last name.  
After a few days, She walked around homeless. Confused. She wasn’t able to feed the baby in a restaurant. Not unless she fed him in the bathroom. So she went to the park.  
“Are you ok mam?” She looked up to see a really tall attractive man with amazing hair(guess lol) and a really buff man who was shorter than the other but still attractive. She nodded  
“What’s your name?” The short man asked, she looked embarrassed  
“Do you remember it?” She nodded her head No  
“Well I’m agent Zolomon and this is agent thawne. We need come with us,” She looked at her son who was sleeping in her arms. She got up and walked with them to their car.  
They brought her to the hospital and the police were everywhere and they brought people they said were her family. She was scared to talk so she wrote about everything that happened.  
“Sam, what are we gonna do? Adam raped a girl and left her with a son,” Dean growled  
“I don’t know but now we know the angels now have another vessel for when you get too old,” Sam said  
“This isn’t a joke,” Dean said, They were heading to her room and once they got there they saw her with her baby and with her family. Her mom ran to them and hugged them both.  
“Thank you so much for finding my daughter. I don’t want to imagine her being alone with the baby,”  
“It was no problem,” Sam said, they walked to (y/n) and really looked at their little nephew.  
“She still doesn’t talk. She will be given a sign language lesson. She named him Max.,” Her brother Jay said


	9. Dean x reader

I don’t own anything

Dean and (Y/n) never got along. They fought all the time over everything, food, money, you name it they fought about it.  
The problem was Dean was in love with (y/n). He wanted her. He fought with her so he could get her attention.  
Sam tried to get Dean to try to talk to her but he never did besides fighting with her.  
Dean decided to go out and get food leaving Sam and (Y/n) alone. They were both reading about a monster in his room when they heard Dean open the door in the kitchen. (Y/n) got up and left the room to see Dean watching her leave Sam’s bedroom.  
“Hey Dean,” She said, Dean didn’t stop staring at her. He walked to her and looked into her eyes.  
“What were you doing in there?” Dean asked she looked up and down at him  
“I was studying with Sam,” She replied, Dean, punched her in the face causing her to hit the ground and hit her head.  
“It’s ok,” Dean whispered as he picked her up.

“Wake up,” She heard someone growl, she opened her eyes to see Dean sitting looking at her naked. She looked down to see she was naked as well and was tied with a rope on a hotel bed.  
“Dean, what are you doing?” She asked  
“Sam and you been having fun huh?”  
“No, Dean we didn’t do anything ok. Just stop messing with me,” She thought he was pranking her. How adorable.  
“Is that a hickey on your neck?” Dean asked  
“No that was from the hunt yesterday,” She said not lying. Dean chuckled and shook his head no. He stroked his hard cock while looking at her naked body. She started to realize he wasn’t joking.  
“Dean, what’s wrong with you?”  
“Nothing is. I just started to open my eyes.” He said, he got up and walked to her and combed his fingers through her hair.  
“Dean just stops,” She said, his cock was right in front of her face.  
“You're going to have to be punished. You know that right?” Dean said, she started to thrash around but the rope tied to her wouldn’t budge.  
“Where’s Sam?” She asked Dean sighed  
“Sam Sam Sam. It’s always Sam,” Dean said, he pulled her hair causing her to scream in pain.  
“Please Dean stop,” She begged, Dean, kissed her bending down to her mouth before continuing to kiss her while climbing over her and putting his hands on her hips.  
“Please,” She cried, she tried to kick his legs that were next to her legs but of course she couldn't.  
“Stop fighting,” Dean growled, she could feel his cock on her stomach. He lowered his hands and started thrusting his fingers around her hole. He was hitting all the right places.  
“Oh, Dean...No just stop...Oh god,” She moaned causing Dean to laugh darkly. “That’s right baby. Your mine,” Dean said, She felt herself about to come. She thrust up and down with his fingers.  
“Dean I’m close,” She moaned, he pulled his fingers out causing her to whine. He started licking her pussy up and down. She came right on his tongue hard.  
“Now It’s my turn,” Dean said  
“No Dean wait-” Dean pulled her hair  
“Your my bitch remember that. I do what I want now,” He f*cked himself into her giving her no time. She screamed and thrashed but it didn’t help.  
“Oh god, that’s it. My b*tch. Your mine,” Dean growls while hurting her. She cries as he pounds her like a wild animal in heat.  
“Please, Dean. I didn’t do anything,”  
“You slut. You were f*cking my brother. I’m the only one supposed to be f*cking you,” He said, She winced at each violent thrust.  
She heard his gruff moans and his growls almost. She wanted to never see him again. Where is Sam? Did he hurt him? Did he just take her and leave. She began to feel herself come again. Why? This monster was raping her.  
“I can feel you baby. Come on me. Right on my cock,” She came hard around his cock as he pounded her.  
“Ohhhh that’s it, ”She started to feel his thrust become sloppy.  
“Oh god baby. I’m going to come so deep in you.” He chuckled, she screamed and thrashed but nothing stopped him.  
“PLEASE DEAN NOT IN ME,” She screamed, he moaned and she felt him come in her. He humped her a bit before he collapsed on the bed next to her.  
“We are going to have a lot of fun,” Dean chuckled brushing her cheek.


	10. Crowley x Reader x Dean

I don't own anything

Being Dean’s girlfriend is hard but it’s worth it. Especially the sex ;) he has muscles. Though it can be difficult with his possessiveness. She knew he had separation issues because of his family.  
She loved him. She would do anything for him. She would do anything to not break his heart. Crowley knew that.  
Crowley wanted to mess with the boys and he knew how. The perfect way.  
Crowley snuck into (Y/n)’s room and saw her in nothing but a towel while Sam and Dean were gone. This was too good. Honestly.  
“Hello darling,” She jumped not seeing him behind her  
“What the hell Crowley,” She said, (Y/n) straightened her towel. Crowley looked at her breasts causing her to notice  
“Can I help you?” She asked with a sass tone, Crowley looked up and smiled  
“Yes you can, I need you to drop that towel,” Her eyes widened  
“What?! No!” She said, Crowley snapped his fingers causing her towel to drop by itself and she gasped to see he was as naked as she was.  
“What the heck?!” She covered her breasts and crossed her legs. Crowley roughly kissed her and moved them to the bed.  
“STOP,” She screamed, Crowley forced her legs to be on his shoulder  
“It’s ok darling your going to enjoy this,” Crowley thrust himself into her roughly. She cried as he slowly went into her. He actually gave her time adjust though she was kicking him as he did.  
“Stop struggling,” He growled, she whimpered as he started moving inside her. She felt pleasure go through her body forcefully.  
“Your so tight darling,” He said, he began to suck on her neck. She could feel him leaving bruises and marks on her body.  
“That’s it keep getting tighter,” He moaned, she shook her head no.  
“Crowley stop,” Crowley pulled her hair forcefully  
“Don’t tell me what to do,” He said, she could feel him getting bigger inside her.  
“I’m so close,” He moaned, she cried as he thrust into her. She felt him come deep inside her. He pulled out and smiled before snapping his fingers. She looked to see he left her.

 

It has been a few days since she was raped. She was scared to tell Dean because she enjoyed it. Dean noticed she was scared to have sex with him as she made up excuses.  
Dean and (Y/n) were at home while Sam was getting food at a store a bit away. They were watching movies sitting next to each other.  
“(Y/n) did something happens while we were gone?” Dean asked She flinched after he asked.  
“Crowley raped me...I enjoyed it,”...Dean was silent.  
“What?”  
“Crowley raped me...I enjoyed it…Dean, I’m sorry. I didn’t want it.” She begged, Dean, growled and grabbed her arm forcing her to walk with him into his room. He pushed her on the bed and started taking his clothes off and roughly took her clothes off.  
“I’m going to have to teach you a lesson,” Dean said, (Y/n) nodded just wanting to get her punishment over with so she wouldn’t feel so guilty though she was excited for the pleasure he was going to give her.  
‘I’m going to have to put you in your place,” Dean bellowed, He pushed her onto his bed and crawled to her and started biting her neck roughly. He forces her to spread her legs and she whimpered.  
“Your my b*tch,” He scolded, She felt Dean thrust inside her. He pounded into her like an animal giving no mercy.  
“Stay tight that’s it,” Dean moaned, She squirmed a bit. He nibbled on her neck before he thrust into her again.  
She knew this wasn’t consensual but she didn’t care. She felt the pleasure building up inside her.  
“I can feel you about to come,” Dean moaned, He started going deeper only caring about himself when she came all over his cock.  
“I’m about to come, baby,” Dean moaned, she then began to feel him come deep inside her womb.  
“You know your my girl right?” He asked


	11. Asmodeus x reader

I don’t own anything

(Y/n) was waiting for her older half-brother, Jack. She saw Jack walk in and sitting next to her with Sam and Dean in the back following.   
“Hey Jack I missed you,” She ran and hugged him and Jack laughed while hugging her back.   
Jack and (Y/n) may have had totally different moms but they still loved each other. Kelly was a secretary who wanted a family and never really did too much to change anything while (Y/n)’s mom was a young gorgeous(not that Kelly isn’t) YouTuber who was going places.   
Her mom was having an affair with an actor who had a fiancé when Lucifer took the actor’s vessel and couldn’t help himself when he saw her mom walk in and start kissing him.   
She would get a text from the actor when his fiancé was gone and they would meet each other immediately and have sex then leave to their lives but unfortunately it was after the actor texted her mom when Lucifer took his vessel.  
Jack felt more anger toward his father than he ever had when he learned his father had sex with another woman without a second thought. He thought he cared about his mom but he really didn’t. All he needed was another beautiful woman to kiss him.  
The youtube wasn’t good with kids and never thought about having a family but she was pro-life so she would never throw her child away(If you aren’t….sorry ps abortion causes more damages to your body like giving you a higher chance of cancer then birth. That’s a fact).  
Her mom was really awkward around Jack since he was like a child. She tried to talk to him but he hated her. He acted like it was her fault that his father got another woman pregnant but after a few days they finally talked and got along.  
Jack was actually really sad when she died. When he walked in to see the model of a youtuber lying peacefully on the bed with her eyes closed he kissed her cheek. He then saw the almost exact replica of the youtuber around the age of 16 sitting alone naked with her neatly combed hair blocking sight of her eyes.  
They immediately became close immediately.   
Sam was reading while Dean, Jack, and (Y/n) were watching tv. They were flipping through channels when they stopped on Scooby Doo.  
“This is called Scooby Doo,” Jack told (y/n)  
“Ohhh,” Dean closed his eyes and sighed  
“Hello Dean,” Dean jumped to see Asmodeus behind him.  
“Why does everyone do that,” Dean said, Asmodeus laughed but stopped when he saw (y/n).   
He was in love.   
He walked to (Y/n) and took her hand and kissed it  
“Looks like your coming with me,” He said, they both vanished leaving the rest behind.

He took them both to a bedroom she didn’t recognize. She was scared of the strange man who took her away. She wanted her brother, Jack.  
He walked slowly to her and looked her up and down before he moved her chin to look at him.  
“You are so beautiful,” She moved her chin away before but he grabbed her chin hard and yanked her to his face.  
“Can’t you feel the love between us?” He asked  
“I want my brother,” She said, Asmodeus let go of her before slapping her harshly causing her to fall onto the floor.  
“We are in a room that takes all power. You aren’t going to be able to hurt me here,” He said with a smirk.   
“When I saw you. I just felt this connection to you. I know we just met but I can’t help myself. I’m in love with you,” He said, She looked up at him.  
“I’m sorry but I don’t like you. You scare me,” She said, Asmodeus stared at her with his eyes closing in but leaving his eyes open to show the anger growing in his eyes.  
“You’ll have to learn,” He grabbed her arm and threw her onto his bed before yanking her clothes off while she screamed. He sat on her hips to keep her still while he began to take his clothes off.  
“Since you say you don’t love me I’ll make you. They say a mother's love is the strongest. Maybe making you a mother could change how you feel about me,” Asmodeus said, he started to feel her skin and began to position himself above her before kissing her deeply.   
She screamed when he thrust himself deep inside her not letting her adjust to his side as he thrust inside her over and over. She cried out in pain at any movement he made inside of her. He didn’t care though, he abused her not caring if he was hurting her.  
“I can’t wait for you to be a mother. You're going to look so beautiful with the baby sucking from your breasts,” He exclaimed, she whimpered as he pounded into her again.  
“Please stop,” She begged, he kissed her deeply not caring about her pain and thinking she would love him soon.   
“I love you so much,” He whispered as he began to feel himself about to come. She thrashed around with the little energy left in her but she still couldn’t leave his grasp held on her as he raped her.  
“I don’t want to be a mom,” She cried, he rolled his eyes before coming inside of her womb. He then sighed with a smile before laying next to her on the bed. She felt ashamed with the blanket on her naked skin and the blood leaking down her leg.

9 months later  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,” She screamed in pain  
“It’s ok you can do this,” Asmodeus reassured her   
“I WANT IT I WANT IT OUT. I NEVER WANTED THIS. ANY OF THIS,” She yelled, Asmodeus growled but took a breath thinking it was just the pain talking.   
“I see the head,” He says, She cries out as she feels the baby leave and then hears it cry.  
“It’s a boy,” He said, He cleans him before handing him over to his mother. (Y/n) couldn’t believe it. He….he was perfect in her arms.  
“Apollyon, his name is Apollyon,” He says, she knew she had no say.  
“Ok,” She couldn’t stop staring at her son...her son. Her little angel. Not his...demon. Her baby. Not his.

A month later  
(Y/n) was breastfeeding Apollyon when she heard someone open the door. She gets up thinking it was Asmodeus but it wasn’t. It was Ketch.  
“Come on we have...wait is that a baby?...never mind tell me later we gotta go get Gabriel,” Ketch said, (Y/n) smiled and quickly unlatched Apollyon from her breasts before fixing her short and running with her baby in her arms following Ketch.


	12. Come at me

So we have a small problem...I'm out of requests.   
I should have made this clear but if you requested before you can request again. I kinda need requests for this.

My favorite people to do are   
Adam Milligan   
Jack Kline  
John Winchester

But if you have a request that you really want and they aren't these people come at me. I'll write it.  
But if you read the names and had a plot idea...please send me it.


	13. Lucifer x reader

I don’t own anything

  
(Y/n) had never been so happy. She had great grades, her boyfriend and her were prom King and Queen, and she had colleges begging her to come.  
She was heading home when she was looking in her purse when she felt someone accidentally bump into her.  
“Sorry, “She heard a man mumble but then saw him freeze when he saw her face.  
“It’s ok,” she says, he blinks while deeply staring at her. She starts to feel a little uncomfortable so she starts too awkwardly walk away.  
“Umm see you later I guess,” she says. Lucifer stared at her as she walked away only staring at her rear.

It has been almost a year since then and Lucifer was obsessed. He knew it. He didn’t care.  
He stalked watched her from afar and he hid so well she could never tell he was watching her. He would sneak into her room while she was sleeping and he would watch her as she changed clothes.  
He was obsessed with her, he thought she was perfect but there was only one problem. Her boyfriend.  
He hated him but he thought he was just a fling but he was wrong. He stopped them from going too far.  
He watched as (y/n) left to go on her date. He couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked. He just wanted to f*ck her right there but he knew he couldn’t...yet. He needed to wait.  
(Y/n) walked inside her boyfriend Jax’s house to see a nice candle dinner in the dining room and him standing with a flower in his hand.  
“Hey gorgeous,” He said, (Y/n) smiled and walked to him kissing him deeply. They made out for a few seconds before breaking their lips and sitting down and eating the pasta he made.  
“This is great,” (Y/n) said, Jax smiled

  
“Well, I had to do something for you. It’s our anniversary,” He said, they laughed and continued to eat. Jax looked at her and saw some pasta sauce on her mouth. He laughed and kissed her.  
“You had something there,” He said, (Y/n) laughed. They both sighed having everything silent for a moment.  
“Do you think it’s too soon to ask this?” Jax asked, (y/n) looked up at him having no idea what he was talking about.  
“Ask what?” She asked, He smiled and looked up at her before getting to his knee and he pulled out a ring.  
“Will you marry me?” He asked, (Y/n) gasped and looked at the ring.  
“Wow….Are you serious?” She asked  
“Of course baby I wouldn’t joke about this,” He said  
“We are only 17 Jax. I mean I would love to marry you but I don’t know if it’s legal,” She said  
“We can find somewhere that is legal. Like California. They will let a father marry a son over there.” He joked, She laughed  
“Ok...I will marry you,” She exclaimed, he got up and hugged her and spun her around before kissing her.

Lucifer watched from afar as they danced and laughed. How could she? He loved her. Not this Jax.  
Lucifer spent a few days waiting. His moment finally came. Jax came into his house to see his parents were out to dinner from the note they wrote him. He was in his finishing homework when he heard his door open.  
“Hello,” He called out, he shook his head and turned back to a blonde man in his room staring at him.  
“What the h-” He became unconscious as the man laughed.

“JAX,” (Y/n) yelled in the house  
“Your mom said you would be home,” She replied while putting her purse on a hanger near the door. She didn’t hear a reply  
“Jax?” She moved her arm and started looking for the light switch. She felt the light switch.  
“AAHHHH,” She screamed to see Jax lying dead on the floor with holes in his body and a man was next to him with a smile on his face and blood on his clothes. She turned to run but he somehow appeared behind her and grabbed her arms.  
“You are mine,” He growled, She screamed trying to get away from him but he was too strong. She then noticed she was naked and so was he causing her to scream in panic as he wrestled her. He pushed her down on a table and yanked her hands over her head while positioning himself while she tried to fight him.  
“Stop fighting me you b*tch,” He said, She cried out as he slowly went into her and moved up and down trying to adjust her a tiny bit.  
“Please stop,” She begged, He slammed her head down and made her stare at her boyfriend’s dead body staring at her with lifeless eyes.  
“You feel so good,” He moans, she screamed as he began to thrust faster and harder not caring about her pain. She wailed as he raped her and wondered if anyone would hear her and help her.  
“It hurts so bad,” She cried, He grunted as he thrust into her.  
“I’m going to come so deep inside you,” He said, she cried as he came inside her. She felt blood coming down her legs and closed her eyes too tired to care as she saw red and blue lights and sirens wailing.  
“So beautiful,” She heard before it all went black.

She could hear someone crying and another person...she thinks female, trying to talk to the per-no it’s a woman crying.  
“I’m sorry but your daughter was...sexually assaulted by the man who murdered and we assume tortured Jax Stone,”  
“No please not my daughter...please it can’t be right.” (Y/n) began to open her eyes and adjusted to the light. She saw a female doctor and her mom, her mom was crying while the doctor looked sadly at the ground.  
“She will be ok but she will need therapy for years,” The doctor said, Her mom cried and nodded her head.  
“Mom?” She whispered, her mom turned her head and ran to her falling to the ground next to her bed.  
“It’s ok baby, It’s ok,” She cried, (Y/n) felt her mom’s hand on her arm and saw the bruise on her arm. She remembered everything.  
She felt the world close in and felt her heart start beating faster and her eyesight began to become funky.  
“Baby are you ok,” She thinks that’s what her mom said, she couldn’t tell. (Y/n) curled her self up feeling nothing but cold. Her breathing began to become jagged.  
“She is having a panic attack,” The doctor said, (y/n) felt her world become black.

“I think she will have panic attacks for years. All you can do is try to be there for her, “ The doctor said, her mom nodded and brushed a tear from her eyes.


	14. Dean x reader x John Winchester

I don’t own anything

 

“Come on gorgeous,” 17-year-old Dean flirted as he walked with a young woman around the age of 16. The young woman rolled her eyes and tried walking a bit faster so she could get away from him.  
“My name is (y/n) so don’t call me that,” She said, Dean, laughed as she tried to walk away from him. He grabbed her arm and tried to drag her away from the school they were leaving.   
“What the fudge are you doing?!” She tried to get him to let go of her. She could see her so-called ‘friends’ watch as this boy was taking her down a scary alley while harassing her.   
They just watched. Watched. Other’s passed but no one cared. Please.   
“I can tell you are a good girl aren’t you,” he laughed, she started to feel scared as Dean was pushing her to some temporary small house that looked old. His house.   
“What’s wrong with you. Just stop this isn’t a joke,” She growled, he chuckled  
“Stop moving sweetheart you know you want it,” she started to get even more scared as she felt him start to bruise her (s/c) skin.  
“I don’t Dean. Please just let me go,” She started to feel herself begin to cry in fear as he pushed her into his house.   
“We are just going to have some fun,” She screamed and ran to the door before he picked her up and threw her on his shoulder. She kept punching his back making it hard for him to hold her.   
“Will you just stop,” Dean growled, she kept hitting him while he threw her onto his bed trying to tie her arms. She kicks him in his private spot causing him to fall onto his knees while she froze for a moment at realizing she had a chance to escape.  
“Go to h*ll,” She ran to the door and felt the cold breeze come into the room closing her eyes in relief for a moment before she felt a big shadow in front of her.  
“Dean what the f*ck is this,” She saw a bigger man in front of her. Something about him reminded of her of Dean.  
“Your son was trying to rape me,” She thought he would be mad at his son for trying to rape a young girl but he wasn’t.  
“So this is why you asked me about tying humans up,” John yanked her arm tightly making her feel him cause a future bruise.  
“Dad I can explain-”  
“I’ll teach you how to tie her upright son,” She couldn’t believe what he said, he didn’t mean that. He couldn’t.  
“Show me how it’s done dad,” Dean said with a smirk, he slowly got up holding his crotch for a moment as he got up in pain. John chuckled and threw her onto the bed. She screamed as he climbed onto her and pinned her wrist and began to tie her wrist as she screamed and tried pushing him off.  
“You gotta keep her arm as still as possible. Tie the knot harder than you normally do for others,” John said, she screamed as he twistingly was teaching his son how to rape her. John finally got both of her wrists tied up to the bed posts.  
“Dean tie her feet to the posts,” John commanded, Dean grabbed her feet painfully and tied them up quickly as his father did.  
“That’s it,” John said with a sick smile at her. She felt John push her pants down and slowly pull her panties down.  
“ Please stop,” She begged, John took his pants off as he watched her struggle. She began to feel tears pouring down her cheeks as she realized this was actually happening. She then saw him take his shirt off, she then heard more shuffling where Dean was and saw Dean was taking his clothes off as well.   
“Just stay nice and still for my baby doll,” John said as if a 40 something-year-old on top of her 16-year-old body wasn’t scaring her to death.  
“No no please I didn’t do anything,” She then felt his hard cock slowly enter her cunt. She screamed as he entered her unwilling cunt. She tried to kick and punch but she was completely defenseless.  
“Please pull out. It hurts so much,” She felt her cunt try to reject this invasion inside her body but John kept pounding himself back in. She couldn’t stop screaming in pain as this man raped her. She could feel the blood running down her legs.  
“So tight,” He sounded like he was growling and moaning at the same time. She turned her head and saw Dean watching this all happen but mainly focusing on (y/n)’s face as his father f*cked her body over and over. His visible cock was almost hard to the tip while he was lightly stroking it wait for his turn.  
“Please take the money in my bag, I’ll do anything for you to just stop,” She cried out, They almost seem to ignore her completely. Like she was nothing. Nothing but a f*ck toy.  
“Oh man I’m so close,” John growled clearly, She shook her head no as he ignored her. She felt him come deep inside her young womb. He moaned and pulled out after all his seeds went into her body.  
“Sorry for sloppy seconds Dean but I can tell you she is tight,” John slapped her ass causing her to flinch in pain. It took her a few seconds to realize what John just said  
“Wait...sloppy seconds? No please. I’ll never tell anyone. I’ll do anything. Rob a bank. Kill a man just please don’t do that again,” She cried out, John moved off the bed and made a clear way for Dean to climb on top of her. He stroked himself a bit before having his hard cock enter her cunt.  
“Please please please,” She couldn’t stop begging them to stop. John was bigger yes but Dean was stronger in his thrust. It felt like a tidal wave hitting her over and over again.  
“Oh dad you were right she is tight,” Dean moaned, She could hear John chuckle. It would remain in her nightmares for years. Dean pounded her over and over on the bed not caring as she felt light-headed as she felt herself start losing consciousness.   
“Oh I’m so close,” Dean moaned, She felt Dean come deep inside her comb and then hear just his breathing. She closed her eyes hoping it would be over.  
“Oh, sh*t Sammy will be coming soon. Dean pulls out and cleans up the blood. I’ll go leave her in the woods,” John says, Dean pulled out and John picked her up bridal style and left and walked through the woods before setting her down.

Years later

Sam and Dean were sitting on the couch when they heard someone knock on their door. Dean got up and walked to the door and opened the door to see two young teens around 18 maybe 17.

  
“Hi, are you Dean Winchester?” The girl asked  
“Who is asking?” Dean asked  
“Your Daughter, This is my twin well sorta we found through the test that we have different dad's but we were born a few minutes apart so makes us twins,” She says  
“Do you know a John Winchester? I’m looking for him because my test says my dad is him,” The boy said, Dean felt his heart stop. His...Their mistake came back  
“Mom never wanted us to meet you but we had to see you,” The girl said  
“Your mom didn’t tell you why did she?” Dean asked  
“Well no…” The boy said


	15. Jack Kline x reader

I don’t own anything

Sam and (Y/n) thought Jack was good but Dean was right. Dean could see something wasn’t right about him. The way he looked at (Y/n) just unnerved him.  
He would have this look in his eyes when he stared at (Y/n). Dean knew (y/n) was too kind to say anything and she always saw the good in people.  
She was kind when Dean was mad that his dad had another child he never told them about, a different mom, not Adam’s mom and not Dean and Sam’s mom. (Y/n) looked like a model with her (H/c) and her nice (S/c) and of course, they found out her mom was a model before she became pregnant. Her mom was taken into an addiction center since she became addicted to drugs so (y/n) found her dad’s number and her half brother’s answered instead.  
She stayed quiet and waited until he calmed down to talk. She couldn’t even hunt because she would cry if she hurt a bunny or anything.  
Dean hated it. They wouldn’t believe him. Dean could only keep his temper for so long. When Jack started to claim to have nightmares so (y/n) let him sleep with her, That was it. Dean one day pulled Jack into a separate room while the others were distracted.  
“Stay away from her,” Dean growled, Jack looked confused for a moment.  
“What?”   
“Stay away from my sister,” Dean repeated, Jack finally got it  
“I can do what I want Dean you don’t tell me what to do,” Jack told Dean  
“You don’t think I don’t know you like my sister. She’s just turned 17. She is too young to date and too old for you plus if she did date you she would be in danger since you can’t control your powers,” Dean said, Jack, shoved Dean away and walked out of the room leaving Dean alone.

A few hours later  
“(y/n),” Jack called entering her room while her brothers were asleep. Jack saw (y/n) sitting on her bed playing on her phone.  
“Oh hey, Jack what’s up?” She smiled, Jack gleamed at the sight of her smile and sat next to her.  
“You remember how you said I could tell you anything?” He asked, she nodded and Jack took a breath.  
“Dean told me to stay away from you because I like you. I mean really like you. Don’t worry about Dean we can just hide our love from him,” Jack told her, (Y/n) didn’t ever expect this. Yes, she has had many boys admit to having a crush on her but this was different. She knew him to be like a friend not...a lover.  
“Jack I’m sorry but I don’t like you like that. You are like a friend to me,” She told him, Jack felt her hand on his shoulder in comfort but...that’s not what he wanted. He turned to her and pinned her to the bed causing her to scream but Jack covered her mouth with his hand.  
“Shhh It’s ok,” Jack whispered as he began to tear her shirt off. (Y/n) tried to kick him off her but he wouldn’t budge. Jack continued to take all her clothes off leaving her naked.  
“You are so beautiful,” Jack whispered, (Y/n) started to feel herself cry as he started to take his clothes off while pinning her with his grace to keep her from moving and keeping her from screaming. He started to kiss her neck while she began to panic as she felt his cock touching her lower lips entrance but then she noticed she capable of speaking.  
“Please Jack don’t do this, I’m a virgin,” She begged, She then felt Jack sink his cock inside her cunt and start to pull it in and out over and over but after a few minutes he began to want more so he began to pound into her while she cried in pain.  
“Jack it hurts so bad,” She said, Jack continued to f*ck her over and over while she begged him to stop. Jack felt her virgin blood on his cock and saw it spread over the white mattress.  
“Mine,” Jack growled, (Y/n) looked up to see Jack for what he truly was. She could barely see as she cried but she could see Jack with his brown eyes glowing and horns on his head(She is losing blood. She actually only see his eyes but she is imagining the horns).  
“Ohh I’m so close,” Jack moans, (Y/n) closes her eyes and feels Jack come deep inside her. Jack kisses her forehead and pulls out causing her whimper in pain at the movement.  
“I love you,” Jack says, he gets up and snaps his fingers. (Y/n) closed her eyes and covered her ears in fear of what would happen next but all she saw when she opened her eyes was a clean bed and Jack gone with his clothes with him.   
(Y/n) cried and screamed as she finally was able to with Jack not there. She curled herself into a cradling position and finally cried herself to sleep.

A few weeks later  
(Y/n) wanted to tell her brothers what happened but she was too scared. How would they look at her? Their little sister who wasn’t a virgin. Their sister who was had her first time through rape.  
Jack still admired her though he didn’t rape her again. She thinks it’s because of an angel thing where he claimed her and he really thinks she is his. Though she has no evidence that is what is going on in his head.  
(Y/n) began to feel sick all the time and would to throw up if she smelled coffee and her brothers began to notice how moody she was all the time. (Y/n) looked up the symptoms and saw the top word.   
Pregnancy.  
(Y/n) picked up two pregnancy tests from the store and took both of them once she went home. To her eyes were two positive tests in her hand.  
She was pregnant. She was going to have to tell her child they were a product of rape. They would have to have people who they told have them ask why their mother decided to keep them. Like they were nothing.  
She would have to look at them and remember her sexual assault. They would be frowned upon more than their sperm father in heaven.   
How would she tell Dean and Sam she was going to have a baby.


	16. Azazel x reader

I don’t own anything

She never met John Winchester though they talked about him often. Sam and Dean had mixed relations with him for some reason. She didn’t want to ask.  
She left for a few days to visit someone she knew but when she arrived at the place Dean told her to meet them as she saw Dean and Sam both aiming a gun at a man who looked very similar to them but his eyes were glowing yellow.  
“Dean what is going on?!” She asked they all turned to look at her. Yellow eyes stared deeply into her eyes almost looking into her soul.  
“(Y/n) get out of here,” Dean told her, (Y/n) pulled her gun out and aimed it at the man. He smirked and stared at only her.  
“This is the demon that killed our mom. It possessed our dad’s body,” Sam said to (Y/n), (y/n) froze for a moment and jumped when the yellow eyes licked his lips and snapped his fingers. When you all blinked he was gone.  
“Where did he go?” Sam asked

Years later  
They have looked for him but there was no trace of him. If only they knew how close he really was. Sam and Dean would hide her from any demons in fear he will hear a word of where she is. They didn’t like that look he gave her.  
(Y/n) completely forgot about the way he looked at her but she thought they were only looking for him because of his vessel being their father.  
He watched you though. Azazel watched her every day. He just imagines stroking her beautiful hair. Touching her soft body.  
After years he finally couldn’t take it anymore. When Dean and Sam were out getting food and (Y/n) was in her room ‘alone’. She had just gotten out of the shower when she went to change. She felt someone hug her from behind and push her onto her bed.  
“I have been waiting for this,” He moaned as he saw her towel drop and fall onto the ground.  
“What the fudge?!” She tried to push him but he was too strong. She then looked at him to see it was John...but with yellow eyes.  
“Azazel what are you doing?!” She then noticed he was...naked. He attacked her neck causing her to cry out in pain as he bit her. She felt him sink himself into her high and dry causing her to cry and scream in pain.  
“Your mine,” He growls, (Y/n) whimpers as he pounds her not caring about her pain. She can feel something burning on her shoulder which is where he just bit her.  
“Your mine now. Officially. I marked you. You are my b*tch,” He growled while slamming into her over and over.  
“Please stop,” She wailed, he just kept going. She wanted to go away. She wanted to not exist. Why her.  
“I’m so close, “He moaned, (Y/n) looked at the wall, not at him. She just imagined being away from here. She almost couldn’t feel him come in her. Almost.  
He pulled out and kissed her before.

People please request. I'm running out or requests. If you have requested before you can again a million times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People you can request all you want please. Even if you have requested before  
> I need request


	17. Adam Milligan x reader

I don’t own anything

Adam wondered around lost. He didn’t know where to go. He didn’t know what was what. Is anything real? What do humans do now? Why did he feel lifeless, almost soulless and like he has lost his humanity?  
He felt the instinct to go home. So he walked and walked until he was in his neighbor's backyard. He remembered this house, his mom would talk to the parents in that house and he would play with their kids.  
They were so kind. They took all the foster kids they could since the mother and father couldn’t have children. They had around 6 foster kids who they adopted. The youngest was his age.  
He loved her and they talked all the time. He found out she was sexually assaulted and abused by her father and uncle and was taken to the foster care. It made him kinda happy to have a loving mother since her mother had no care for her.  
They became close friends but he wanted more but was too scared to ask. Her room was right next to his and they could see each other through the window. He remembers masturbating watching her as she changed her clothes a lot.  
“Adam you are alive?!” He blinked and saw his friend in awe at him. She ran to him and hugged him.  
“Hello,” he said, she let him go and looked at him.  
“What happened to you,” He didn’t answer, he didn’t know what to say so after a few minutes she spoke  
“Come on, my parent’s are on vacation and I had to stay since I have to finish my college classes,” She took his hand and let him in  
“My siblings are living their own lives,” She said, Adam loved feeling her touch to him. She sat on the couch and he sat next to her.  
“What happened to-” She gasped as he kissed her deeply. She tried to push him away but he pulled her wrist to him. He started taking her shirt off causing her to realize what he was planning.  
“Adam stop please,” She cried, Adam moaned and took his clothes off. He took off her clothes and pinned her to the couch  
“SOMEONE HELP,” She screamed, Adam kissed her and started stroking himself as he watched her struggle.  
“Adam please don’t do this. I can’t go through this again.” She begged, Adam slowly put himself into her causing her to scream and sob as he used her.  
“I loved watching you take your bra off. Your breasts grew so well,” Adam moaned, She nodded her head no as he abused her. She felt him thrust in and out not caring about her, just like her da-sperm father and uncle.  
She felt him suck her neck and rub her breasts. Just like...her daddy and her uncle did when she was younger. She didn’t like them touching her but they said it was ok but now that she is older she knows they were wrong.  
“Adam what happened to you?!” She asked as tears fell down her face. Adam didn’t respond as he pounded her. She winced in pain as he hurt her. She didn’t want to close her eyes as she would see her daddy and/or her uncle raping her but when she opened her eyes she saw one of her old best friends raping her.  
“I’m so close,” He moaned, she felt him come in her...just like they did, all those years ago. They were right she would only be a cock sleeve for men. Even for her male friends.  
He pulled out and put his clothes on not turning to see her fall and hit her head on the hard wooden floor.  
“(Y/N) READY TO WATCH THE CHILLING ADVENTURES OF SABRINA?!” She yelled and squealed in excitement. They had been planning to binge the show that released that day since it was told to be in the making.  
She texted her only yesterday like a million times but she didn’t respond. As her best friend she knew where the house key was and if (y/n) was busy last minute and forgot to tell her she could just leave.  
“(Y/N)?” She yelled, she thought she could hear someone struggling to say her name almost a whisper  
“AAAAAAHHHHH,” She screamed as she saw her best friend bleeding through her cunt and was naked. Her legs were on the couch but her back caused her to have her head on the ground.  
“Adam,” (Y/n) whispered, She ran to her best friend  
“Who did this?!” She asked  
“Adam m..mmii…”  
“Come one please tell me. You can do it,” She encouraged her best friend with tears in her eyes seeing her best friend getting hurt as she did in her childhood.  
“Adam Milligan,” She whispered  
“No that can’t be possible. He is gone (Y/n),” Everyone had accepted it. The milligans vanished with their cars at home. Her best friend called the police and waited to cry as she saw her best friend mumbling words now.  
“Daddy, Adam, Uncle, Daddy, Adam, Uncle, Daddy-” Repeat

“Well the results came in and she will never be able to speak normally. It appears she is in a dream-like state just repeating,” Her mother cries on her knees and her father rubs her shoulders. All her siblings came there, some with spouse some single.  
“And it appears she is um...also pregnant,” Her mother stops crying  
“You can decide if you want to keep it,” The doctor said. The family couldn’t believe it. The oldest stood next to his wife and walked in front of the doctor.  
“Ok what?! First, they say its the girl's body now it's ours? No one should have a right here to choose if someone lives or dies. If we kill it then she could wake up and once we tell her we threw away the Latin word for baby, fetus then she could be heartbroken. No one who has anything to do with the baby has their hormones in place which is why 80% of women who abort say they would do anything to not have aborted that baby.  
As a doctor myself I would suggest you realize not everyone is pro-choice. Don’t say you can abort it or keep it just wait until they ask either one.  
Ps as foster kids ourselves we know the feeling of knowing we could have been aborted and no one would care. I would rather go through my abusive childhood all over again if I at least got to feel the love my real family has given me then to never be born,” Her brother said, The doctor looked away and walked in shame.

7 Years later  
When the baby was born (Y/n)’s older brother and wife took her in with their son as well who was 4 at the time. They named her Blaire and they loved her like she was their genetic daughter. When she went to her first day of kindergarten her mom cried and kissed her cheeks while her brother literally never let go of her hand while her brother walked with her on the bus and sat with her next to his friends and would glare at anyone who gossiped about his sister.  
What happened to (Y/n) was so tragic the news about her spread and everyone talked about it and looked at Blaire like she was the daughter of a criminal which technically she was. Her family would do everything to be there for her but if they never let anything happen to her then nothing good would happen to her.

Sam and Dean were told by Castiel that there was another Winchester so they went to see who he was talking about. They went as teachers in the elementary school.  
They got ahold of her files and were watching as she was by herself during recess. She was alone but from everything they heard about her, she shouldn’t have been alone. She was kind and talkative but the kids didn’t like her but her brother and his friends who would play with her but the 10-year-olds weren’t let to go to recess today so she was alone.  
Dean and Sam were watching as the little girl play by the big tree. They looked down at the files to see her mother. She looked so much like her.  
“Look it’s the rapist’s child,” They look up again to see a little boy who kicked the little girl down. The little girl sniffled and cried as the boy laughed.  
“You should be dead. You shouldn’t exist. Your mommy doesn’t want you alive. You have the right to be aborted. Your mommy didn’t plan you making you not human” The little boy pulled her hair.  
“Everyone knows your daddy is just white trash making you white trash,” The boy said, The girl tried to get the boy to stop.  
“Please stop, “She cried, Dean walked to the little boy towering over him having his shadow over him.  
“I think you should let the little girl,” Dean growled, The little boy whimpered in fear and let her hair go.  
“If you ever hurt her again I will make sure you never get to go to recess again,” Dean threatened still knowing he was just a child. The boy ran and cried as Sam helped the girl up.  
“Are you ok?” Sam asked Blaire, nodded showing her blue eyes like her father’s.


	18. Michael x reader x Lucifer

I don’t own anything

Dean and Sam found out about the next Nephilim. Michael took the vessel of Adam, Dean and Sam’s half-brother and laughed as to them still not knowing about their half-sister.  
Michael was at a bar and talked to a girl who looked way too young but her body totally didn’t. She was gorgeous and was totally persuasive. The next day when he woke up next to her she admitted she lied about her age and she was 17. He wasn’t happy.  
Michael did have sex with the 17-year-old and got her pregnant so the Winchester took her in after her parents kicked her out. They sadly told her about what happened to Jack’s mom and told the young woman she would most likely die from giving birth. Sadly she did die but her last words were  
“ I would rather have my child go through hell and feel and see the love of others than to never have the chance to live,”. Jack had a hard time saying goodbye to her. Jack was amazed when he saw the young woman who was like him, a Nephilim. The Nephilim was named (Y/n).  
He would always be near her and even tried to sleep in the same bed as her but Dean and Sam told him that wasn’t a good idea and how she is a young woman and he is a young man and said that it isn’t right so Jack agreed.  
Lucifer and Michael became close again and started hanging around Jack and (Y/n) though Dean and Sam and Jack weren’t very trusting of them.  
(Y/n) was still naive enough to trust them and called both of them Daddy. They loved when she called them that. They started to plan on what they would do to her. Then they acted.

“(Y/n)?” Michael whispered while opening the door to her room while the others were sleeping but Lucifer was behind him.  
“Daddy!” She ran and hugged him. He sniffed her hair and Lucifer smirked as he saw his brother hugging her.  
“Can you do something for us, baby?” Lucifer asked she smiled and nodded. Lucifer and Michael smiled at each other.  
“Take off your clothes and we will too,” Michael said, (Y/n) lifted her right eyebrow looking at them with a wonder in her eyes.  
“We just want to teach you something,” Lucifer said, (Y/n) nodded and slowly took her clothes off while they began to frantically take theirs off.  
“Are you ready?” Lucifer asked, (Y/n) nodded as they looked at each other before Lucifer sat on her bed.  
“Come to sit with Daddy,” Lucifer said, Michael smiled as (Y/n) walked to Lucifer while Michael stood beside him. (Y/n) went to sit next to Lucifer but Lucifer he lifted his hand up stopping her.  
“Sit like I’m about to spank you,” Lucifer said, She nodded and did what he said but she felt her real father walk closer and have something touching her butt. She didn’t know what it was though.  
“(Y/n) we going to teach you how to be a good daughter, ok?” Michael explained, She had a bad feeling for some reason but nodded in understanding. Michael licked his lips and slowly put his cock inside her young cunt and when this happened she started squirming and started to feel pain causing her to scream.  
“Stop this isn’t what good girls do,” Lucifer said before covering her mouth as Michael started forcing himself harder in her. (Y/n) cried as the pain grew and tried to wiggle away but it was no use.  
“Oh father she is just so tight,” Michael moaned as Lucifer started to laugh  
“Let me use her after,” Lucifer said, (Y/n) spoke but they couldn’t understand as her mouth was covered. (Y/n) gave up and laid there just taking them hurting her.  
She whimpered as Lucifer started forcing her to suck his cock ‘so he could be ready for her’ as he said.  
“That’s it, baby,” Lucifer moaned, Lucifer leaned his head back as he forced her to choke him. Michael started pounding her like an animal in heat, (Y/n) could feel him start to become clumsy almost.  
“I’m so close,” Michael said, (Y/n) whimpered and felt her father come inside her while her uncle was getting bigger in her mouth. Michael pulled out and (y/n) cried in pain as she felt how empty she felt.  
“That wasn’t fun. It hurt so bad daddy’s. Did you teach me wrong?” She sniffled, Lucifer chuckled as Michael lifted her up and help her shoulders with her back to his chest. Lucifer got up and caressed her body before moving closer and whispering into her ear.  
“ You aren’t going to tell anyone about this. This is between your father, me, you, and that camera,” Lucifer said, She cried in pain as Lucifer f*cked himself into her. She tried to move away but her father was too strong.  
“Just look into that camera baby. People are going to see us f*cking you and send it onto porn sites,” Lucifer chuckled, She screamed and Michael laughed  
“Baby just stays tight for daddy,” Michael said, Lucifer moaned as he abused her cunt. (Y/n) nodded her head no as Lucifer raped her.  
She didn’t know what was happening. Why did it hurt so bad? Why did she feel so dirty and like she would never be cleaned again? She felt like this was dirty and wrong as she felt the blood going down her legs.  
“She is bleeding Michael,” Lucifer said  
“I can see that,” Michael said, Lucifer was becoming more frantic  
“I’m so close,” Lucifer said, she felt so relieved to know they would leave soon. They would stop hurting her soon, she just had to wait until they did what they wanted with her body and they would leave. Please.  
“I don’t understand,” She whispered, Lucifer came deep inside her and brushed some of her hair from her face and pulled out of her. Michael let her go and they laughed and put their clothes back before taking the camera they set up in her room a few weeks ago.  
She was left on the ground bleeding and cradled herself into a fetal position as they closed the door.


	19. Dean x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short

I don’t own anything

  
They sat in the car in silence with the only thing making sound us the stereo playing music. How did they fail? They were so close to catching that demon.  
As they felt shameful Dean looked at (Y/n) again. If Sam was there he would have smirked at seeing Dean staring at her. Sam was on another hunt away from them leaving Dean and (Y/n) alone.  
As they entered a bar (Y/n) decided to get drunk. When she was drunk they walked back to the motel where (Y/n) passed out drunk on the couch.  
Dean wasn’t drunk at all and he was thankful for that since he probably wouldn’t have remembered seeing her laying there innocently. She was so beautiful laying there on the bed. Before he knew it he was slowly taking his clothing off as he stared at her in thought.  
Dean crawled on the bed to her and slowly leaned in but stopped for only a moment before he started taking her clothes off. He started to think more while he took her clothes.  
“No...no,” She breathily whispered, she lazily lifted her arms and tried to push the blob that was trying to take her clothes that kept her warm and take them for itself. She was too drunk to understand what was happening at all.  
Is this right? He has had a crush on her for so long and here she was under him as his dick throbbed in a desire for her. It wasn’t right but it was what he wanted.  
He leaned in and kissed her roughly before he positioned himself and had her cunt squeezing his cock tightly as sunk himself.  
“Stop Blobby,” She mumbled, Dean laughed and thrust himself inside her again slowly before getting frustrated and started pounding into her like an animal showing no mercy as she whimpered and lifted her arms to his shoulders trying to push him away.  
“No Blobby,” She mumbled, he groaned as he pinned her arms down causing her to whimper as she felt a bruise start to form.  
“It’s ok,” He whispered and kissed her deeply but she kept shaking her head no lazily as she was confused on what this blob was doing. It was hurting her hips and her whole body but she felt pleasure at certain times.  
He felt himself about to come deep inside her. He bit her neck and nibbled her ear teasing her as he took advantage of her. He then came inside her and tried to catch his breath before pulling out and laying on the bed.


	20. Dean x reader

I don’t own anything

  
As she heard the door ring she saw two men enter through the library door. The first was a good looking tall man with perfect hair and second was shorter by a bit but he looked like a model with his perfect jaw.  
“May I help you?” She asked, The shorter man turned to her and smiled lustfully with his brother beside him.  
“Hey, my name is Dean and this is my brother Sam. He would just like to know where the paranormal books are and I was wondering if you knew you are the prettiest girl in town?” She blushed and walking to the paranormal section in the book section.  
“They are right here,”  
“I”ll be back in a few Sammy. I think I got an in with her,” Dean whispered, Dean walked to her as she turned after showing Sam the books. Dean put his arms around her causing her to blush.  
“Do you have any place we could...get to know each other in?” Dean smirked with his eyebrows lifting up in a suggesting tone. She smiles and bites her lip and nodded before opening the door to her office.  
“In here,” She says quietly, he smiled and entered the room she went into. As soon as the door closed he grabbed her face and kissed her and she started kissing him back in hunger.  
“I haven’t done this at work before,” She gasped when he pinned her to the wall roughly.  
“First time for everything,” Dean laughed as he started sucking her neck. He felt his back tingle when she moaned beautifully. He started to slowly move his hand to her skirt but she tried to get his hand away.  
“Ok no we aren’t going that far. I just realized there might be the camera’s so you should leave,” She said, Dean growled and kept her pinned. He took a breath and smiled looking at her  
“Come on we have gone this far,” Dean begged, she tried to wiggle away but he wouldn’t let her go.  
“I’m serious stop right now. I can’t lose my job,” She commended, he looked her in the eyes as he pushed her skirt down. He pulled his pants down halfway as well as his boxers.  
“HELP SOMEONE,” She screamed, Dean put his hand over her mouth and forced himself inside her giving no care about her. She couldn’t believe this was happening to her. She was being raped by this man who only 10 minutes ago entered the library.  
“Shhh shhh it’s ok,” Dean whispered as he heard her cry in pain as he f*cked her over and over with no mercy. She kept trying to get him off but he was too strong to push off her.  
“Ugh your so tight,” Dean moaned, she cried loudly as he somehow started moving faster inside her. She realized he wasn’t wearing a condom as he raped her, she hoped he wouldn’t come inside her leaving her worried that she could be pregnant and crying.  
“I’m so close baby,” She shook her head no as he came deep inside her womb shooting his gloppy gross seed inside her leaving her a remembrance. He pulled out and fixed himself before leaving her crying.

A few years later  
“Is that her?” the demon asked his friend  
“Yeah. I remember him checking her out through the window. She is Dean’s little whore,” She said to her friend. They looked at her before she opened up the back of the car and a little girl jump out of the car.  
“Well look at Dean’s little bastard,” They smiled


	21. John Winchester x reader

I don’t own anything

  
Mary was sitting in the car watching people go by waiting to find the perfect victim. She loved the perfect get up they had. Mary loved the feeling of people gasping and struggling to escape out of her grip. John loved the feeling of young girls screaming and crying under him. So they made a compromise. She would kidnap and he would rape them.  
Mary then saw the perfect victim. She had (s/c) skin and (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. She was around the age of 16 while she was walking and laughing with her friends beside her.  
“My mom almost didn’t let me come here. She said ‘it could be dangerous’,” She mimicked her mother’s voice to her friends  
“How?” Her friend asked  
“She said I could get kidnapped. Me. Out of all the girls who would kidnap me?” They laughed as they slowed down near one of their car’s. Mary put a ski mask and looked in the mirror to see if she could see any of her blonde hair before getting out of the car and pointing the gun at the girls.  
“AHH-”  
“Shut up before I shoot someone,” Mary commended, They all froze in fear of what to do with this woman holding a gun to them. She grabbed (Y/n), (y/n) shrieked as she felt Mary grab her wrist and pull her in front of her before slowly walking away leading (Y/n) to the car.  
“Please please don’t do this. Take me instead,” Her friend started crying and begging for her friend to be let go.  
“I said shut it,” She aimed the gun to (Y/n)’s head to keep her friends from trying to get (y/n).  
“(Y/n) it’s ok it’s ok. We are sorry. We won’t stop looking for you.” Her friend was pretty brave speaking up to calm (Y/n) down since she could see she was starting to shiver and cry in fear.  
“Won’t be much help,” Mary pushed (Y/n) into the front seat before getting into the driver’s seat and putting a small towel around her nose and forcing her to breathe it in. Mary saw one of the friends running into the mall obviously to call the police. Mary finally felt (Y/n) calm down and close her eyes.  
“Gotta get outta here,” Mary mumbled before starting the car and driving away. She heard the girl’s friends scream  
“(Y/N),”

(Y/n) slowly opened her eyes slowly to squint at the sight on daylight. It took her a few to remember what had happened. She panicked not knowing what to do in this situation at all and didn’t have a good feeling when she realized she was naked and chained to a wall. Though she felt like she was having a panic attack when she heard the door open.  
“Hey sweetheart how ya feeling,” A man around 30 entered the room  
“I want to go home.” She whimpered, he nodded his head no with a smile on his face. He got onto his knees and started to crawl to her.  
“STOP STOP,” She screamed in fear of this large man coming toward her naked body. He licked his lips and fiddled with his pants and showed her his cock. She had never seen a man fully naked.  
“Please leave me alone. My parents can give you anything,” She begged, he started sucking her neck and nibbled her ear and started fiddling with her breasts. She cried out in fear as he started to line himself up.  
“Don’t do this. I can see your wedding ring. You can’t do this to your wife please.” She started to just say anything that came to mind honestly.  
“You should stop talking before I stuff something in that pretty little mouth of yours,” John threatened, she nodded saying she understood. She felt his cock slowly entered her virgin body.  
“AAAAHHHH,” She screamed and jumped up trying to keep his cock away from her cunt but it made it worse.  
“Stop wiggling,” John growled, he grabbed her hips tight enough so she would have a bruise on her hips and f*cked into her repeatedly. She screamed and cried in pain trying to get away from the large man on top of her.  
“It’s your fault it hurts so much. Just stop moving,” (Y/n) had never felt so much pain in her whole life. She should have listened to her mom. She just wanted to be at home hugging her mom and never touch or see a man again.  
“Please sir stop,” She wailed but he just laughed as he abused her. He pounded into her over and over, (Y/n) almost felt like she could hear kids outside. She wasn’t in a house, she knew that. She was in an empty shed with only chains which were chained to her wrists.  
“I’m so close baby,” He moaned, She cried wanting to feel safe again. She felt him come in her not caring about her. He pulled out and was catching his breath before cleaning himself up and leaving her to cry in the small shed.  
He used her every day leaving her tired and taking a small piece of her sanity with him. She didn’t know how long she had been there but it felt like it never ended and never would.  
Dean was playing with his baby brother Sammy who was 8 months old with his mother in the kitchen. The TV news was showing cute animals causing them to get distracted but then the news anchor came back on.  
“Today the young woman (Y/n) (L/n) is still missing. She was kidnapped by a woman when she was with her friends when a woman pulled out a gun and threatened to shoot anyone who tried to stop her and kidnapped the young woman. The woman who kidnapped her has only her height known. If anyone finds this girl please call 911,” The news anchor said to the camera. Dean and Sammy didn’t pay attention to the news. Dean turned to his mom with a smile  
“Mommy, can Sammy and me go play outside?” Dean asked  
“Sure baby but remember don’t-”  
“-Open the shed,” Dean finished knowing she would say that. He opened the door and helped Sammy outside holding his fingers. His mommy had never let Dean in the shed, he didn’t think anything of it. There were cabinets he wasn’t allowed to open so he didn’t care of a place he wasn’t allowed in.  
*Slam*.....*Slam* Dean jumped at the loud banging. It sounded weak but it was obvious it came from the shed.  
“Do you think there is an animal in there Sammy?” Dean asked Sammy said some pointless noises trying to respond almost. Dean slowly walked to the shed and put his hand on the shed’s doorknob. His Mommy didn’t want him in there. But an animal could be hurt.  
*Creek* He opened the door with Sammy beside him.  
“Please please I’ll be good,” A girl was in the corner naked with chains on her wrist. She looked like she hadn’t been outside for days, she had bruises all over her body and her hair was dry and everywhere.  
“Are you ok?” Dean asked, she looked up a little and was hesitant.  
“Wha-Who are you. What are you doing here?” She asked, Dean, picked Sammy up and walked to her.  
“Your bleeding. I can get my Mommy to help you,” Dean went to turn until he heard her respond immediately  
“No don’t,” She cowered in fear  
“Ok, what do you want me to do?” Dean asked the girl looked in awe at him.  
“Wait...you….Ok, listen can you please get the keys that are near the door. I can’t get it since the chains aren’t long enough to get it. I need you to give me it,” She said sweetly.  
“Ok,” Dean walked to the door and got the key with Sammy watching Dean the whole time. Dean gave her the key with a smile on his little face. She stared in awe at the kay not believing she was actually holding the keys. She slowly put the key in the chain and unlocked both of them.  
“Tha-Thank you,” She whispered with a kind rare smile on her face. Dean giggled as she slowly tried to stand after crouching and sitting for so long. She smiled and walked out to the door seeing daylight and felt the grass on her feet.  
“Bye lady,” Dean said, she turned her head to see Dean holding Sam on his hips. She smiled and started running into the woods behind the shed.  
“DEAN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” Mary screamed

Hours later  
“Come on you can not eat that many pizzas,” A teenage boy laughed at his friend who was driving in the night.  
“I have. I have pictures to prove- Oh my gosh,” He slammed the brake stopping in front of a teenage girl who was naked with dirt on her body and was bruised with blood on her legs just standing on the road. The boys looked at each other before getting out of the car.  
“Are you ok?!” The driver asked, she stepped back when she saw them.  
“Hey wait...I remember seeing her on the news. Oh man, we just found a missing person. I’ll go call 911, I think she was raped man so don’t get to close since she might be scared of physical touch,” His friend nodded before the driver took his phone out and stepped back a few to call.  
“It’s ok. We are going to help you,” He said calmly  
“He-Help?”  
“Yeah,”


	22. Chuck x reader

I don’t own anything

  
It was...odd. Being with God. Wow, it just wouldn’t stop being weird saying that. Or even thinking it.  
Chuck seemed to be a really nice guy though something didn’t rub you right about him. He would be a bit too close to you and would be way too nice to you but he didn’t look happy when Dean flirted with you which was often but he never asked you out, if he did you would say yes.  
While Dean and Sam were on a hunt you were left with chuck alone in the bunker. You were watching tv when you got a call from Dean, you opened it and answered the phone.  
“What's up Dean?” You asked, he laughed a bit causing the chuck to notice as he stared at you.  
“I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? Like a date just you and me,” You couldn't believe it. He asked you out! The wait was he still on. Oh right  
“Oh, that sounds cool. How about when you come back?” You ask  
“Yeah I can do it then,” He replies  
“Cool, I’ll uh...see you then,” You hung up, you jumped and screamed ‘YES’ to then realize Chuck was still there.  
“Sorry. I just got excited,” You explained  
“You really like him huh?” He asked, you blushed  
“Yeah I have for a long time,” You replied, he stood up with his eyes glaring knives at you almost.  
“Are you ok?” You ask, he started to walk to you almost like every step caused thunder and lightning.  
“Chuck please what’s wrong?” You started to slowly step back a few feeling cautiousness around him.  
“Your supposed to love me,” He growled, the bunker started to shake causing you to fall on your rear. You yelped and got up and ran to your room before closing the door immediately but screamed when you saw him in front of you.  
“What is wrong with you?” you ask, he smiled and grabbed your wrist and pulled you to get closer to him.  
“I love you,” He says, you try to push him away but he was pushing you. You felt yourself being pushed onto your bed and he started crawling on top of you. You screamed and tried to push him away but he was too strong.  
“I made you. So I can do what I want,” Chuck said, You then noticed your clothes were gone.  
“Please stop,” You begged, he continued to hurt you not caring at all how you felt as started kissing your neck and rubbed your back in what would have been a kind way but nothing could make what he was doing to you sweet.  
You then felt his erection touched your leg full and hard causing you to jump out of surprise. You tried to push him away but he was too strong and powerful.  
“Mine,” He growls, you yelp as he begins to push himself into you slowly. He moans as your walls try to push the intrusion away.  
“So good. So good,” He moans, you cry in pain as he begins to go faster and harder. You try to jump your hips away causing him to grab your hips and force it in place as he abuses you.  
“It hurts so bad,” You cry, he didn’t listen as he continued to pound into you. You remember everything. The way he touched you. The way he smelled. The way he combed through your hair.  
“So close,” He moans, you nodded your head no too tired to speak. You felt him come deep inside you and roll himself off and touches your stomach.  
“I can feel our child,” He whispers


	23. Lucifer x reader x Jack

I don’t own anything

   
Lucifer succeeded. But not alone. Lucifer and Jack were side by side fighting the angels and demons and people in their way. The last ones they had left to kill were of course free will.  
They cornered them into the bunker into a room with nothing in it but a door. Sam, Dean, Castiel, and (Y/n) had no weapons and were in the middle of the room hoping something would stop Lucifer and Jack even if they couldn’t find anything, they could hope.  
Out of nowhere Lucifer and Jack switched the lights off and all Sam could hear was yelling and grunting and then his little girl scream. When the lights turned on Sam saw Dean on the ground with his head crack the wrong way and Castiel face planted on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth.  
“DAD,” She screamed, Sam then felt several knives stabbing him causing him to grunt and fall to the floor.  
“We didn’t stab anything important so you're not going to die for a while. We wanted to give you a show before you died,” Lucifer said with a smile and blood all over his face as he pushed Sam to sit up to see what they have done.  
His Daughter was naked on her knees and her arms were held by Jack.  
(Y/n) was everything to him. She was the daughter of his ex-girlfriend from high school he accidentally got pregnant before leaving for college and meet Jess. When her mom died she began to live with Sam.  
Jack laughed and smelled her hair with an obnoxious 3 inhale. She cried out in fear as she felt him begin to touch her body.  
“Isn’t she just so innocent. I bet she is a virgin,” Lucifer said before touching her cheek softly.  
“Dad please get up,” She cried  
“Sammy you won’t want to miss this,” Lucifer moaned, (Y/n) then noticed Jack and Lucifer were naked.  
“St-stay aw-away from her,” Sam stuttered in pain and flinched. They laughed as (Y/n) tried to get away.  
“Don’t worry we will take care of her,” Jack said, Sam heard (Y/n) fall to the floor and yelp in pain. Sam could feel his vision flicker in and out but could hear everything.  
He opened his eyes to see Lucifer force her into a doggy position and saw him slap her. He slowly closed his eyes before slowly opening them to hear her scream and see Lucifer f*ck into his daughter.  
“Daddy please help me!” She begged, Lucifer moaned and began to pound into her and grunt.  
“Daddy stop this. It hurts so bad,” Sam lifted his hand weakly seeing his crying daughter. He slowly closed his eyes only hearing Lucifer moan and grunt and his little girl crying for her dad.  
(Y/n) felt so much pain as he abused her. She screamed for so long but it never helped. He pulled her hair forcing her to look at her family being dead or dying on the floor while he f*cked her. She could hear Jack jerking off at his father raping her.  
“So tight,” Lucifer moaned, she cried in pain as he bruised her hips.  
“Daddy helps me,” She whispered with tears in her eyes. All she could hear was moaning and skin hitting skin.  
“I’m so close,” Lucifer moaned, she felt him start to get sloppy before he came deep inside her. After a minute of catching his breath, he pulled out and slapped her rear and offered her to Jack.  
“You deserve this son,” He said with a smile  
“I have been wanting this for so long,” Jack said, Jack laid on the ground with his hard d*ck standing  
“Ride me like a sideways cowgirl,” Jack moaned to her, she shook her head no and tried to crawl away. Lucifer rolled his eyes and grabbed her causing her to scream just wanting to be dead.  
“(y/n),” She heard her dad whisper with his eyes closed in pain. Lucifer threw her on top of Jack and she tried to get away but Jack grabbed her hips and forced her to turn away from him and rammed his d*ck into her causing her to cry and scream in pain as he raped her over and over.  
“Stop stop please,” She begged, Lucifer laughed and Jack grunted as he forced her to jump on his d*ck. Jack ran his fingers through her hair as he f*cked her. She wanted her dad. She wanted her Uncle Dean.  
“So good baby,” Jack moaned, she gasped as she began to feel her body start to feel pleasure.  
“I knew she was a whore,” Lucifer said while watching. She wanted to meet his thrusts but she didn’t want to give them the satisfaction.  
“Come on baby. That’s it,” Jack grunted, she mewled and closed her eyes to imagine being anywhere else but with these monsters.  
“So close so close,” Jack said, She felt him come deep inside her and humped her a bit more to get all his seeds in her.  
“Let’s keep her. She can be our little slut,” Lucifer said  
“I would like that,” Jack said with a smirk. She cried and huddled herself into the floor.  
“No,” Sam whispered, Jack could feel Sam’s heart slowly starting to become slower.  
“Don’t worry Sam we will take good care of her,” Jack said with a smile


	24. Adam Milligan x reader

I don’t own anything

  
Ps Michael acts oc, I know but he isn’t too big of a part.  
When they found out about Adam (Y/n) was like 15 and wasn’t surprised to see John had another son. She was the half-sister to Sam and Dean and apparently Adam.   
John said he was possessed by something and had sex with (y/n)’s mom who was a model. Literally. That was her job.   
She knew John wasn’t possessed, she knew he was just lying to Dean so he wouldn’t lose loyalty in him. John was a ladies man when he wanted to be. Where else would Dean get it from and she was also a bit of a flirt when it came to cute guys her age.   
When she was a toddler she had every boy in her grade giving her their cookie and asking her to sleep next to them on the mats during nap time. Things didn’t change for her through 3rd and 4rth grade the boys were a bit cautious since they thought girls had cooties though many would write notes to her which she sometimes couldn’t read since they were 3rd and 4rth graders, spelling wasn’t their greatest strength.  
She was 12 when she heard her mom walk into their huge house. She walked in classy and pose with her long (h/c) and smooth (s/c).  
“Hey, baby sorry I missed Easter and your birthday again. Did you get those presents I got ya?” She asked, (Y/n) sighed and nodded  
“You got the card wrong again mama. I’m not 11 I’m 12 now,” She said, Her mom only groaned and rubbed her head.  
“Emma you stupid assistant,” She whispered, (Y/n) could hear her though  
“I’m sorry honey. I promise to be there next year,” (Y/n) sighed  
“You said that last year,” (Y/n) mumbled, Her mom was about speak but they heard someone on the roof.   
“What the he-,” She was cut off by another crash on the roof.  
“Mama, did you order someone to clean our roof?” (Y/n) asked, Her mom nodded no and walked to her and started pushing her to another room.  
“I’m going to go look. Don’t be dumb and scream or back yourself into a corner. Don’t lock yourself into your room. Don’t be stupid. If I scream I want you to go through the window and go to our neighbors and tell them what happened.” (Y/n) nodded as her mom turned and left the room. She heard a scream not long after but she did what her mom said.   
The cops came and found her mom dead but not alone as the man who killed her had been killed by her as well. They killed each other fighting, her mom didn’t stay fit by doing nothing which made her strong and she was trained to fight since she was worth a lot. (Y/n) found out the man who killed her mom was a demon when her dad came and took her in.

There she was. As Lucifer’s vessel about to fight Michael using Adam as a vessel when her brothers caused her to fall into the cage and Michael jump in after her.   
They have been in the cage for a few years and she was abused by them though Adam did everything he could to protect her though she knew he was cracking though. No one lasts forever.  
She woke up to see them standing above her while she was hugging her knees to hide her nude body. She could see Adam was behind her with his back turned and had cuts and bruises.  
“Lay down sweetheart,” Lucifer commanded and she didn’t sigh or struggle. She laid on her back and spread her legs. Lucifer and Michael looked at each and smiled. Lucifer turned and walked to Adam and pulled him harshly to where (Y/n) was.   
“Doesn’t she look beautiful,” Lucifer said, Adam whimpered at the sight of his sister’s lifeless eyes yet her breathe still breathing as she laid naked.  
“Just leave her alone,” He begged  
“Just look how defenseless she is,” Lucifer whispered into Adam’s ear causing him to squirm.   
Lucifer could feel Adam’s knees shaking so he pushed his shoulders down and forced him lightly to his knees as Adam was truly wanting but his morals were stopping him. When Adam was on his knees he started to crawl to (Y/n).   
“Please Adam don’t do this,” She whispered, Adam licked his lips clearly in hunger and desperation. He kissed her but with no kindness but hunger. She closed her eyes and felt tears start to fall.  
She could feel his member start to enlarge as it touched her legs. She was used to Michael and Lucifer doing this but she feared her brother hurting her like this. She wanted to move but she was scared of not knowing what would happen if she did but if she let him then at least she knew what to expect.   
“He looks so hungry for you,” Lucifer laughed, she didn’t have a choice. Adam started to suck on her neck in bliss almost. She started to feel him add himself digit to digit inside her.  
“How does she feel Adam?” Lucifer asked as Adam didn’t seem to be paying attention as he abused his half-sister. As he touched her and thrust into her she could tell he was not him. He seemed lost in his eyes. She could say lost his mind.  
“Adam please just stop,” She begged, he grunted at hearing her cry.   
“He is getting close. I can tell,” Michael laughed while Lucifer chuckled as well. They loved hearing the little Winchester crying and whimpering. (Y/n) felt Adam come deep inside her.  
“I’m sorry,” He whispered


	25. Lucifer x reader

I don’t own anything

  
As the Nephilim daughter of Gabriel you had a reputation. Tricky. From your mom and from your dad, you got it.  
Your mom and dad met in the most difficult way to say to friends. At a gentlemen’s club. Yeah, your mom was a hooker but she always made you say, dancer. Your dad and mom got along a bit to well and after her shift, they went to her house and had fun.  
After finding out she was pregnant her boss fired her and a few hours later your dad appeared and explained who he actually was. She died after giving birth to you.  
Your dad kept you hidden the best he could but you easily got out all the time. One day while your dad was at a club talking about himself like usual he felt a grace he hadn’t felt in a while behind him.  
“Hey brother,” Gabriel turned to see Lucifer smiling at him. Gabriel told everyone to leave and they did.  
“What do you want?” Gabriel asked,  
“Oh nothing much it’s just a little birdy told me you have a little offspring,” He said, Gabriel froze at hearing his brother knew about his daughter.  
“Yeah so?” Gabriel responded, Lucifer smirked and walked around calmly  
“Well I want to see my little niece,” Gabriel stood  
“Yeah not in a million years,” Gabriel said before they heard the door open and saw you  
“Dad Can- Who is he?” You ask, your dad looks at you with worry before turning to Lucifer  
“This is-”  
“Lucifer, your uncle,” Lucifer interrupts before walking to you and kisses your hand. You raised your right eyebrow out of confusion at the jester.  
“Um ok. So Dad can I-”  
“You are so pretty,” Lucifer said, you cringed  
“I know, I don’t need you telling me,” You told him before he chuckled  
“I hope you don’t mind brother but I’ll be taking her,” Lucifer said not looking at Gabriel.  
“You can’t-” Gabriel heard Lucifer snap his fingers and saw no one but him was in the room.

You slowly opened your eyes to see light and after a few seconds, your eyes adjusted to see you were in a big bird cage and you were naked. You gasped and walked to one of the bars and looked for a way out.  
“Not going to work,” You turn your head to see Lucifer naked with a smirk on his face.  
“Get me out of this,” You growled, he laughed before brushing your cheek with his finger. His fingers started to travel farther and farther and lower and lower.  
“So pretty,” He whispered  
“What do you want with me?” You asked, he laughed as he caressed your stomach with a look in his eyes.  
“I’m in need of some extra power aka strong kids,” He said, your eyes widened as he grabbed your arms and pushed you to the ground.  
“Please I’m only 16,” You begged  
“Just calm down. You will be used to this soon,” He said, you cried out as he started crawling to you with a sinister look. You felt his erection touch your knee as he started sucking on your neck.  
“Don’t do this,” You begged, he laughed as he pinned your arm and slowly entered his member inside you causing you to scream in pain. He kissed you and moaned as he was fully inside you. He started thrusting at an intense almost impossible speed.  
“So good,” He moaned muffled from his lips on yours. You tried to push his hands away but he was too strong. He stopped kissing you as he began to go faster somehow which seemed impossible.  
“So close,” He groaned as you cried, you felt him come deep inside you with a moan and he dropped all his weight right after and laid just forcing you to take it. After a few minutes of catching your breath, he pulled out.

9 months later  
“AHHHHH,” You screamed in pain as Lucifer sat waiting for the baby.  
“One more push,” He said, you cried just wanting this to be over. You fell pregnant not long after he raped you. He didn’t ever see you really though when you fell into labor he was there immediately.  
“I HATE YOU,” You screamed before you heard a baby cry loudly and see Lucifer holding a baby with blood covering it. You then felt another sting inside you. Lucifer put the baby on a tiny mattress and went back to you.  
“You're having another,” He said, you held your stomach as you felt pain hit you again.  
“AHHHHH,” You screamed again, you heard another baby cry.  
“Both of them are boys,” He told you before he cleaned them and held them  
“Heth and Kyros, I think that’s what I’ll name them,” He turned to leave you  
“NO, GIVE ME MY SONS,” You screamed wanting to go after them.  
“Can’t let them have any weaknesses. I’ll be back in a few minutes so we can make some more,” He smiled


	26. Sorry

I hate teases but this isn’t a chapter. I’m sorry but I have lost interest in Supernatural. If you see my current stories you can see that(I’m actually going to post a new story very very soon)  
I’ve decided to stop giving you false hope and finally put this as discontinued. I’m so sorry. Please don’t be mad.   
To all those I said I would write for please forgive me. You deserve better. I’m sorry


End file.
